¡Quiero de regreso a mi novia!
by dana haruno
Summary: Un pequeño accidente durante una misión ha provocado el revuelo de toda la unidad seis y si Hayate quiere continuar con vida, no le queda otra más que encontrar la manera de arreglar las cosas y hacer que el Demonio Blanco sea feliz de nuevo...
1. Chapter 1

"¡YAGAMI!" El grito se escuchó por absolutamente toda la unidad seis. Algunos vidrios se cuartearon, el piso vibró e inclusive se podría jurar que por un momento las antenas dejaron de captar señal. La aludida, sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer fue sujetar sus portalápices y la pila de papeles que tenía en su escritorio para que no cayeran… fue lo único, antes de que la puerta de su oficina fuera literalmente derrumbada de una sola patada. En el umbral, una Nanoha en _modo demonio blanco_ le lanzaba la peor de sus miradas asesinas. Se podían observar las llamas del infierno arder en aquello pozos azules.

"ehm… ¿buenos días?" Hayate tragó saliva al momento que un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

"¡Exijo que me la devuelvas!" Las palabras fueron arrastradas y soltadas de manera trabajosa y no podía ser de otra manera tomando en cuenta que Nanoha estaba amenazando, recordando la manera correcta de respirar, controlando sus impulsos asesinos y tratando de aminorar el tic nervioso que se había apoderado de su ceja izquierda, todo, al mismo tiempo.

"No entiendo de que me hablas…" Ipso facto, la instructora ya la tenía sujetado de las solapas.

"¡Takamashi!" Signum entró corriendo por el hueco en donde alguna vez estuvo la puerta, aparentemente la había estado siguiendo por todo el lugar. La sujetó de los brazos intentando hacer que soltara a la persona con más alto rango en la unidad seis. "Si matas a la ama, habrá corte marcial… lo sabes, ¡acuérdate de la vez pasada!"

"¡Dile que me la devuelva!" ¡Oh sí! El demonio blanco estaba suelto.

"Testarossa se encuentra bien…"

"¡No! TESTAROSSA NO SE ENCUENTRA BIEN" Sus pupilas se dilataron y el zangoloteo del que era victima Hayate se intensifico.

"Signum… no me estas ayudando…"

"CIERRA LA BOCA YAGAMI"

"Atención a todos los esclavos de la unidad seis. Takamachi ha enloquecido de nuevo. Repito, Takamashi…" La voz de Rein resonó por todos los corredores gracias a las bocinas. Las luces rojas se prendieron al tiempo que la alarma se disparo junto con la histeria colectiva.

"Maldito insecto, ya no sentiré pena la próxima vez que la pise…" Signum y Hayate se escandalizaron ante el comentario.

"¡Así que era tú!" la castaña pataleo en el aire indignada "¿Sabes cuánto cuestan las sesiones psicológicas hoy en día? Rein presenta un lapsus de pánico cada vez que salimos a los pasillos…"

"Nada comparado con el lapsus que sufrirás si no me devuelves a mi novia y madre de mi hija."

"Signum ya te dijo que se encuentra bien"

"¡Define la palabra _bien!_"

"Nanoha, por favor, ¿podrías bajar a Hayate? Me duela la cabeza y el sonido de la maldita alarma no ayuda" una cuarta voz se escuchó en la habitación. Signum soltó a Nanoha, Nanoha a Hayate y Hayate… Hayate volvió a sentir la tierra bajo sus pies.

Fate se encontraba observando todo con el ceño fruncido, una bata de hospital que le quedaba en exceso grande, los pies descalzos y una Shamal tratando de convencerla de regresar a la enfermería.

"¿Eso es tu bien?" le reprochó a Yagami. "¡Mírala!" apuntó a la rubia. Fate sintió cierto pánico escénico al ser el blanco de tres pares de ojos.

"Yo la veo bastante bien… incluso mona" la sonrisa gatuna dio calosfríos a más de una.

"¿En qué parte de tu enferma mente, _eso_ está bien?"

"¡Nanoha!" la enforcer hizo un puchero.

"¡Aww! ¿Ves? ¿No te parece en absoluto mona? Tiene ese aire moe…"

"¡Hayate! Deja de ver así a Fate-chan… y te lo pido una vez más; regrésala a la normalidad."

"Pero yo no hice nada. Esta vez, juro que no fui yo." Se alisó el uniforme, acomodó lo mejor que pudo su corbata y volvió a sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

"¡Eres la única culpable! Tú y tus: _ne, Fate, ¿y si vas a explorar ese planeta?..._ te aprovechas de que es en extremo ingenua…"

"¡Nanoha!"

"Calla Fate-chan, los adultos estamos hablando…"

"¡Nanoha!"

"Intento hacer que el ente maniaco que tenemos por jefa te devuelva a la normalidad" miró molesta a su novia "ahora, has que Fate-chan deje de parecer menor que Vivio…"

Fate se miró las manos… demasiadas pequeñas para su gusto. La verdad era que no recordaba nada. Había ido a aquel planeta, una simple misión de reconocimiento y después… después había despertado en la enfermería de la unidad. Todo iba bien, hasta que intentó salir de la cama y la sintió demasiada alta; luego notó que arrastraba la bata y el shock vino cuando entró al baño y no alcanzaba el lavamanos; así que se paró sobre el retrete y se guindó lo mejor que pudo para verse al espejo.

Una niña rubia de ojos rojos y mirada de pánico; eso fue lo que se encontró al otro lado del espejo. Se asustó, ¡Oh claro que se asustó! Perdió el equilibrio y se dio de sentón en contra del frío suelo del baño. Vio sus pies, sus manos, se palpó el rostro y soltó el grito más fuerte que alguna vez haya dado.

Fue justó en ese instante que Nanoha entró en su campo visual, y sí, la mirada que le mandaba era una llena de confusión, susto e incredulidad.

Y esa era la situación en muy resumidas cuentas, porque se estaba saltando la parte del desmayo, el tartamudeo, el ligero ataque catatónico y todo lo demás por lo que Nanoha atravesó antes de decidir ir a matar a la jefa.

"No puedo hacer nada. Yuuno y Shamal están encargados de la investigación. Te prometo que todo se resolverá…" la rubia tuvo que evitar el impulso de darse un golpe en la frente ante lo que Hayate acababa de decir. Si Yuuno estaba a cargo, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: estaba perdida.

"El hurón no hará nada. Le conviene que me quede de este tamaño" alzó las manos mostrando la forma en la que el cuello de la bata se resbalaba por su hombro.

"Fate-chan, ya hemos hablado de esto…"

"Por favor Nanoha, el tipo quiere contigo…"

"¡No seas infantil!"

"Tengo el cuerpo de una niña de cuatro años, puedo ser todo lo infantil que me plazca."

"¿Podríamos dejar las peleas pre-maritales para luego?" Hayate se dio un masaje en la sien. La cabeza ya comenzaba a doler. "Hay cosas de mayor importancia, cómo por ejemplo, el hecho de que la persona que da más ganancias a esta unidad parece un duende"

"¡Hey!"

"Signum, Shamal…" las dos guardianas que se mantenían al margen miraron a su ama con aprehensión. "Shamal, necesito que estés en contacto con Yuuno. Signum, tú te encargarás de todos los pendientes de Fate, mientras esto se resuelve." Ambas asintieron. "Fate, tendrás vacaciones, no puedo explotarte, estás debajo de la media, sí alguien de la TSAB viene y ve a un menor de cuatro años trabajando, me va a dar lata… y Nanoha, eso implica que tampoco puedes andar haciendo cosas malas con chibi-Fate, la pedofilia no es bien vista en 998 millones de los más de mil millones de planetas administrados, y lamentablemente, esté es uno de esos 998."

"¿Por qué siempre gozas quitándome mi felicidad?"

"No seas dramática. Ahora, por todos los dioses, salgan de esta oficina y Shamal, un último favor, ¿podrías llamar al equipo de mantenimiento? Diles que de nuevo Nanoha ha destrozado parte de las instalaciones… ellos ya tienen todo un protocolo para estos casos."

-_-_-_-_-

Vivio observó a Nanoha, luego a chibi-Fate… Nanoha, chibi-Fate, Nanoha, chibi-Fate… chibi-Fate…

"Nanoha-mamá, ¿Fate-mamá anda adoptando niños de nuevo?"

"Ehm… no" La instructora se sentía frustrada "Ella es Fate-mamá" Fate le sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

"Pero Fate-mamá es un adulto, es alta y bonita…"

"Y sexy, no te olvides eso…"

"¡Nanoha! No frente a Vivio."

"Ya, ya, ya entendí. Cómo sea, verás Vivio… ehm… Fate-mamá está así por culpa de un brujo malo… ehm… tía Hayate está buscando la manera de revertir el hechizo. Es cómo en los cuentos que te leemos antes de dormir… ¡Sí eso!"

La mirada bicolor se enfocó de nuevo en Fate.

"Pero tiene que ser antes de la media noche" la carita Vivio se llenó de espanto. "En los cuentos siempre es antes de la media noche…"

"No en este caso… es un mago que no lee cuentos, así que no lo sabe" Fate trató de sonar segura, pero con el timbre de voz que tenía cuando contaba con cuatro años, no podía hacer mucho.

"¿Cuántos años tienes Fate-mamá?"

"ehm… cuatro… creo."

"¿Tengo qué obedecerla?" la pregunta fue hacia Nanoha.

"Claro. Sólo se ve pequeña, pero sigue siendo tu Fate-mamá."

"Pero Fate-mamá es un adulto, es alta, bonita y sexy…" Nanoha sonrió ante la mirada asesina de la chibi-enforcer.

"Está bien… ¡Nos descubriste! Vivio es una nena muy inteligente" Fate miró con cara interrogante a su novia "Fate-mamá salió a una misión y cómo no quería que la extrañaras, mando a llamar a su… ehm… prima."

"¿Prima?" ambas infantes preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Sí! Ella es Arisa y es prima de Fate-mamá. Todos dicen que es idéntica a Fate-mamá cuando tenía cuatro años, por eso te estaba jugando una broma, pero ya veo que eres muy inteligente." Vivio se quedó un momento en silencio, tratando de entender porque su Fate-mamá nunca le había hablado de una prima; se bajó de la cama, miró de manera sospechosa a su Nanoha-mamá y decidió salir del cuarto.

"Tengo sueño… buenas noches Nanoha-mamá… Arisa-chan"

"¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento antes de dormir?"

"No Nanoha-mamá, gracias… me gusta más cómo los cuenta Fate-mamá, pero no sé si aún sabe leer…" y cerró la puerta. Los pasitos se escucharon alejarse poco a poco.

Las dos se observaron atónitas, ¿Qué había sido eso?

"Creo que le has provocado otro trauma…"

"¿Nyahaha?" Nanoha se rascó la cabeza.

"Creo que he perdido toda la autoridad ante mi hija…"

"Y ante el resto del mundo." El silencio se adueñó del lugar, ¿qué se suponía que debían de hacer? "Ne, ¿Fate-chan?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Te he dicho que te ves _demasiado _mona?" La rubia no supo si sonreír o ir a dormirse con Vivio…

"Recuerda que la pedofilia…"

"Nadie tiene porque enterarse…"

"Este… no creo que sea buena idea…"

-_-_-_-

Hola mundo! Aquí con un nuevo fic. Hoy me desperté y decidí teclearlo jejeje la verdad es que está idea me ha venido rondando la cabeza desde hace tiempo. Hay varias imágenes de Nanoha abrazando a una chibi-Fate por el internet y desde la primare vez que las vi, la idea del fic vino a mí jajajaja, pero por falta de tiempo y ganas de escribir, nunca me había puesto a darle forma.

Ya saben, espero sus reviews.

Danna H.


	2. Chapter 2

"¡Fate-chan, no seas ridícula!" Nanoha golpeó la puerta del baño por quizá la décima vez esa noche.

"¡NO! Me das miedo, ¿Cómo es posible que sea novia de una depravaba con tú?"

"Estaba jugando"

"Intentaste meter tu mano…"

"¡Ya sé lo que intenté! Nunca antes te habías quejado"

"¡Nunca antes había estado encerrada en un cuerpo de cuatro años!"

"¡Estás exagerando las cosas!" El demonio blanco pateó la puerta, pero no logró derrumbarla, solamente las bisagras se vieron afectadas. Fate desde el otro lado, había puesto toda una muralla para contener los golpes y patadas… no importó si había tenido que desempotrar la bañera. Estaba asustada, ¡Por supuesto que lo estaba! Su novia tenía ganas de jugar juegos de adultos, normalmente ella no pondría objeción alguna, pero resultaba que ahora Fate no se sentía ni se veía cómo un adulto.

Increíblemente sentía la necesidad atroz de ser abrazada y apapachada ¡Sin meter las manos donde no era necesario! ¿Qué ocurriría si nunca más volviera a su forma original? No sabía lo que ocurría. Había sido una simple misión y luego… ¡Bienvenida de nuevo a la infancia!

"Saldré sólo, y sólo sí, juras por nuestra hija, que de seguro no estás dejando dormir; que no intentarás nada… de nuevo."

"Soy tu novia, ¡Si me descuidas me voy!" la puerta cedió ante un nuevo golpe, dejando ver el puño cerrado que la había atravesado.

Una vez, cuando aún vivían en Uminari, había escuchado una campaña de televisión en la cual decían: _cuéntaselo a quién más confianza le tengas_… pero la tele no decía nada sobre cómo actuar, si el problema era justamente la persona a la que más confianza le tenía.

La madera de la puerta crujió una vez más cediendo por completo. Nanoha se sorprendió al ver la bañera impidiéndole el paso, ¿Cómo diablos había hecho eso una niña de cuatro años? La rubia corrió hacia la esquina opuesta y se acurrucó intentando fundirse con la pared o hacerse invisible o que a Nanoha se le quitaran las ganas… ¡o lo primero que ocurriera! Pero por todos los dioses, ¡qué algo ocurriera!

Sintió las manos de Nanoha sujetándola de la cintura y con toda la facilidad del mundo fue alzada y cargada hasta la cama que compartían.

Pataleó, gritó, llamó a Vivio, mordió, rasguñó e inclusive lloró, pero nada logró que su ahora aterradora novia la suelte.

"Estás exagerando" el tono fue de ultratumba.

"Nanoha, por favor. Únicamente soy una niña. Me asustas… mucho." La cobriza bufó con ganas.

"¿De qué me sirves como lolita si no puedo hacerte nada?"

"¡No estoy así apropósito!"

"De acuerdo, prometo no hacerte nada… por el momento." Se sentó a su lado en la cama y la observó de manera detenida. Realmente estaba muy mona. "¿qué haremos para remediar esto? Espero que Yuuno-kun encuentre algo rápido."

"¿Podemos dormir? He tenido demasiadas emociones para un solo día." Tenía los ojos llorosos, la camiseta del uniforme se chorreaba de manera absurda, sus cabellos algo revueltos por el ajetreo… Nanoha tragó saliva.

"Creo que necesito un baño de agua helada…"

"¡Nanoha!"

"Ya, ya, tranquila. De acuerdo, vamos a dormir…"

"¡Sin movimientos raros!"

"Sin movimientos raros."

"¡Ni nada por el estilo!"

"Ni nada por el estilo… ¿contenta? Vaya que sabes cómo cortar la inspiración de uno."Soltó un último bufido antes de apagar la lámpara y acostarse al lado de su ahora chibi-novia. Se sentía extraña, ¿cómo debía de comportarse? Dudó un momento en voltearse hacia ella y abrazarla, pero pronto sintió unas manitas tratando de abarcar su cintura.

"Recuerdo algo sobre los movimientos raros…"

"¡Cállate y abrázame!"

-_-_-_-

La luz del sol colándose por las cortinas la obligó a abrir los ojos. Se encontraba sola en la cama, no era de extrañarse, Nanoha hacía rato que había partido hacia el trabajo. Se estiró con ganas, la parte buena de todo esto, eran sin duda, las vacaciones.

"Good morning, sir" la voz de Bardiche sonó desde la mesa de noche.

"Bardiche, buenos días…" entonces a Fate se le iluminó la cabeza "Bardiche, recuerdas algo sobre la misión"

"Not quite, sir. The commander Yagami asked me while you were in nursing."

"No recuerdo nada…"

"My database was affected in the ambush."

"Igual la mía… igual la mía.

"Her appearance brings back memories, sir." La rubia le sonrió al dispositivo y decidió que era hora de ir por algo de desayunar.

Salió de la cama y se fue directo hacia la cocina. Comería algo y luego decidiría que hacer; bien podría ver algo de televisión o tal vez una película o simplemente volver a dormirse. Amaba cuando tenía días libres, pero sin nadie en la casa para compartirlos, las cosas se ponían aburridas.

Y fue justamente en la cocina donde su primer reto se presentó. La alacena, el lavabo, el refrigerador, la estufa… ¡incluso el microondas! Todo, pero absolutamente todo, le quedaba demasiado alto, ¿Cómo se suponía que se haría el desayuno? Bien, se palmeó el rostro y decidió emplear toda la dignidad que le quedaba… se haría el bendito desayuno.

_5 horas después…_

El sonido de las sirenas y el gentío agrupado cerca de su departamento hicieron que Nanoha comenzara a sudar frío. Ella y Vivio regresaban a casa luego de un día más de explotación por su parte y de lavado de cerebros por parte de la otra, y una cuadra antes, las señales de alarma se dispararon dentro de ella al notar cómo sus vecinos corrían hacia cierta dirección…

Signum que era la encargada de llevar a ambas, debido a que Fate era incapaz de alcanzar los pedales, se irguió sobre el asiento y apoyó casi todo su cuerpo sobre el volante para poder ver más allá… no tenía un buen presentimiento. Presentimiento que se agravó cuando las patrullas y los camiones de bomberos se hicieron visibles por completo.

Nanoha bajó de inmediato del carro y se abrió paso entre sus vecinos.

"¿No piensas ir?" La guardiana miró hacia el asiento trasero en donde Vivio parecía muy entretenida con su PSP.

"No."

"¿No te preocupa?" alzó una ceja al notar que la niña no apartaba la vista de la pantalla de su consola.

"No se trata de eso." Retiró la vista de la pequeña pantalla y observó a Signum con algo de aburrimiento "este coche, es el lugar más seguro en kilómetros a la redonda…"

"¿A qué te…?" Un temblor obligó a Signum a sujetarse fuertemente del volante, mientras que Vivio apoyó los pies en el respaldo del asiento delate suyo. La guardiana salió del auto e intento ver sobre las cabezas de los vecinos que asustados se sujetaban unos a otros.

"Nanoha-mamá ya empezó de nuevo…" la niña dio un suspiro. "Espero que está vez los policías no intenten detenerla. Tía Hayate tuvo que pagar la fianza, porque Fate-mamá estaba muy ocupada siendo resucitada por el equipo médico. " Un extraño tic se apoderó de la ceja derecha de la mayor… algo había escuchado una vez por parte de su ama, pero teniendo en cuenta la facilidad con la que Yagami inventa historias disparatadas y absurdas sólo para molestar gente, ninguno de sus guardianes le creyó en aquella ocasión… pero lo que la alarmaba de sobremanera era la tranquilidad con la que Vivio relataba los hechos… era broma, ¿cierto?

Corrió hacia la casa de las capitanas abriéndose paso entre esa aglomeración de gente que por lo visto ya estaba acostumbrada a las funciones sádicas de Takamachi, puesto que incluso algunos tenía bolsas con palomitas en las manos.

"¡Ya le he dicho que no es mi hija!" Nanoha fulminaba con la mirada a un bombero, el cual sostenía entre sus brazos a una Fate llena de hollín y con las ropas ligeramente quemadas. La mini rubia veía con ojos temerosos a su novia.

"Entonces cambiaré lo cargos, ya no será abandono de infantes… ahora reportaré un secuestro"

"Señor bombero" la vocecita de Fate sonó tímida "no creo que sepa lo que está haciendo… verá, Nanoha es peligrosa y…"

"No te preocupes, nena. Te alejaremos de ella, nunca más volverá a lastimarte" el hombre usó ese tono que se emplea con los niños que han sido víctimas de maltrato y/o explotación.

"¡Devuélvame a esa niña y le prometo que regresará vivo con su familia!" el demonio blanco de la TSAB extendió ambos brazos demandante. El bombero alejó a Fate de su alcance, aprovechándose que era dos cabezas más alto que la instructora "¡Usted no sabe con quién se está metiendo!

"Es obvio que con un pederasta"

"¡Nanoha!" Fate pataleó y se contorsionó tratando de librarse del agarre del apaga fuegos al darse cuenta de que cierto dispositivo inteligente de color rojo estaba a la vista de todos. "recuerda que no podemos atacar civiles, ¡No podemos!"

"¡Cállate Fate! Aún tengo cuentas pendientes contigo… ¡quemaste la casa! " La rubia se quedó estática.

"¡Aléjeme de ella! ¡Es mala! ¡Me obligaba a dormir con ella! ¡Intentó hacerme cosas malas anoche! Me dijo que era normal, también me obligaba a preparar el desayuno, lavar los trastes…" ante cada acusación algunos policías se acercaron alarmados, mientras otro llamaba por radio a la comandancia. Signum pudo ver el aura asesina que rodeaba a la cobriza… aquí habría sangre en unos cuantos minutos.

"Disculpe, esto es un gran malentendido" se decidió a intervenir… Testarossa le debería más de una. "Yo soy la tutora oficial" sacó su identificación que la avalaba cómo parte de la milicia. "Tuvimos una emergencia y fue necesaria nuestra presencia en el cuartel general, he debido dejar a Fate-chan sola en casa. Estoy dispuesta a pagar cualquier multa o sanción por tal acto. " El bombero observó a la pelirrosa, luego a la mujer loca que le había estado gritando y de último a la niña que sostenía en brazos.

"¿Es cierto lo que dice?" Fate asintió de manera enérgica.

"¡Mamá!" extendió sus bracitos hacia la guardiana, la cual tuvo un ligero escalofrío ante la palabra.

-_-_-_-

Hayate se encontraba en el piso. Las convulsiones producto de la risa habían sido tan fuertes que no pudo sostenerse más en pie. Frente a ella se encontraban una avergonzada Signum y una colérica Nanoha.

"Di-Díganme que n-no es cierto…" el ataque de risa parecía no parar pronto.

"El caso es…" Nanoha volteó hacia Fate, que intentaba hacerse lo menos visible posible en uno de los sillones. "Qué mi casa ha sido calcinada, y no tenemos donde pasar la noche. Haré responsable de todo esto a la unidad seis…"

"No, no, no, no." La comandante formó una mueca burlona "Según me enteré por ahí, anoche no parecías molesta por la situación." La sonrisa se volvió retorcida "Ne, Nanoha… ¿te gustan las lolis?"

"¡Hayate!"

"No es mi culpa" se encogió de hombros "Mira que cómo sigas así, le formarás un nuevo trauma a chibi-Fate." Se agachó y extendió los brazos hacia la enforcer "Ven pequeña, juro que no dejaré que ésta loca pederasta te haga más daño."

"¡Deja de hacer eso!" Fate le sacó la lengua "suficiente tuve con el departamento de bomberos"

"Pues no recuerdo que estuvieras incomoda…" Nanoha se acercó y la tomó por las orejas.

"¡Oye! ¡Duele!... ¡Hayate!"

"¿Con qué te obligo a dormir conmigo?"

"Takamashi…"

"¡Cállate! Tú eres una usurpadora… ¿Cómo te atreviste a decir que eres su madre?"

Hayate volvió a sufrir un ataque de risa. Las carcajadas se podían escuchar hasta el estacionamiento de la unidad. "B-Basta, por favor" se agarró del escritorio y se enjuagó algunas lagrimas. "No te preocupes por la casa, les proporcionaré un departamento temporal, mientras se arreglan las cosas… y un pequeño detalle: NUNCA VULEVAS A DEJAR A UNA NIÑA DE CUATRO AÑOS SOLA"

-_-_-_-

Segundo capitulo. La verdad es que he tardado en armarlo, sobre todo por falta de tiempo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews; en serio, mi musa no cabe en sí de la felicidad… por tal motivo se la pasa dando vueltas por mi habitación, cantando no sé qué canciones fumadas, sólo recuerdo algo acerca de un pastel de pitufresas y peyote natural.

Nos leemos luego.

Dana H.


	3. Chapter 3

Las puertas corredizas se hicieron a un lado de manera automática una vez que Shamal se había parado frente a ellas.

La biblioteca infinita le daba la bienvenida.

Cabe recalcar que la única parte de la infraestructura digna de ser vista, era justamente la entrada. Una vez dentro, y traspasando las grandes puertas de madera curtida… el lugar era una ratonera… muy de acuerdo con su bibliotecario, aunque si mal no recordaba, los hurones eran considerados felinos… ¿no? La doctora sacudió la cabeza, no era tiempo de discutir entre la taxonomía del enfermo mental que estaba a cargo de la investigación concerniente al caso llamado "loli mode on"

Cómo era de esperarse, la única silueta que se venía ir y venir entre libreros era la de una niña de cabellos rojizos, orejas y cola de lobo. Arf estaba haciendo de nueva cuenta el trabajo de Yuuno.

"Arf, ¿dónde se encuentra Yuuno?" la familiar movió las orejas de forma curiosa y volteó a ver a la guardiana con expresión lúgubre.

"Encerrado en su oficina…"

"¡Vaya, por fin le pusieron su tan pedida oficina! Me imagino que estará muy feliz."

"No exactamente…"

"¿Eh?" Arf le señaló hacia una dirección. Su rostro denotaba cierto tono de fastidio.

"Si logras que te conteste siguiera, ya habrás conseguido mucho… no quiero sonar descortés, pero debo de terminar de hacer el inventario."

"¿Inventario?"

"Sí, por alguna extraña razón a Yuuno le dio por hacer el inventario a mediados del semestre… es tan flojo, que normalmente lo hacemos dos días antes de entregar reporte" se encogió de hombros. Shamal observó de manera detenida a la familiar de Fate… se veía tan… tan… ¿despreocupada?

Entonces algo hizo "click" en su cabeza.

"Te dejo Arf, de verdad te ves atareada."

Se dirigió hacia la dirección mostrada, pero se sorprendió un poco y estuvo a punto de regresar donde Arf, al darse cuenta que frente a ella sólo habían dos puertas estrechas y que justamente eran las pertenecientes al baño de hombres y mujeres respectivamente. Luego de examinar un poco la escena se dio cuenta que debajo del letrero que recitaba "hombres" había escrito "Yuuno´s office"… parecía haber sido rayado con una llave sobre la madera y con letras concernientes a un niño de kínder.

"¿Es en serio?" dio unos toques a la madera, de forma tímida primero, pero al ver la nula respuesta optó por patearla "¡Yuuno! ¡Nanoha y Fate están en pleno cachondeo justo en el baño de al lado!" un estruendo se escuchó dentro, seguido de pasos apresurados, el pomo se movió de forma brusca y la puerta dio paso al rubio vestido con saco verde olivo, corbata color ocre y boxer´s de patitos.

"¡Aléjala de ella! No en vano me encargue de marcar mi territorio desde los nueve años." Su mirada era vidriosa y por un momento Shamal creyó que estaba drogado.

"¿Aún sigues consumiendo eso?" El hurón miró hacia todas direcciones antes de derribar con un extintor la puerta del baño de mujeres. "Nadie está teniendo sexo en el baño de mujeres… te he dicho que dejes de tomar eso, a un tal Michael Jackson no le fue muy bien…"

"Era un mariquita que no soporto la dosis, yo en cambio, puedo estar completamente lucido…"

"¿Por qué no tienes pantalones?" las cejas del médico se arquearon para acentuar el tono burlesco.

"No me sirven en la oficina… supongo que has venido por algo importante." Dejo caer el extintor despreocupadamente y la invitó a entrar a su _oficina_.

No era nada más que un angosto baño con azulejos color crema, piso gris y una pequeña ventanilla sobre el retrete, el cual cabe mencionar, estaba tapado a la vista por un escritorio que la rubia no se explicaba cómo había entrado por la puerta tan estrecha… el lugar estaba minado de desodorante para baño olor pino y la luz titilaba de forma espeluznante.

"Sí, los altos mandos desean saber cómo va la investigación…"

"¿Qué investigación?" pregunto al tiempo que se sentaba sobre el retrete para quedar detrás del escritorio y poder apoyar sus manos en él… todo un oficinista.

"Testarossa…"

"Lo siento, no puedes decir ese nombre aquí. Se encuentra vedado." Hizo el ademán de acomodar algunas hojas que estaban sueltas por ahí y por allá. "Si es todo lo que tenías que decir puedes irte, soy un hombre ocupado."

"Yuuno…" Shamal le sonreía de manera inquietante, pero el nombrado no la dejó continuar.

"Estamos en pleno inventario, no puedo perder el tiempo en cosas tan insignificantes…"

"Realmente no quería llegar a esto…" se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza "Signum, creo que no será tan sencillo…"

La puerta de la _oficina _se abrió de golpe mostrando a la guardiana de la espada con Levantine en su mano derecha. Inspeccionó el lugar en el cual se encontraba y formó una mueca de desagrado.

"¿Esto es un baño?"

-_-_-_-_-

Nanoha se encontraba preparando el desayuno. La cocina del departamento temporal era más pequeña que el suyo, pero al menos cumplía con su propósito. Era fin de semana, así que podían pasar un rato en familia sin tener que estar pendientes de llamados.

Fate por su parte se encontraba sentada junto a la mesa viendo a su novia preparar todo. Se había quedado quieta y sin tocar absolutamente nada por orden de la instructora. Infló los cachetes algo molesta, tal vez sus pies no alcanzaran el suelo, pero aún era una enforcer reconocida, madre de una hija y tutora de unos cuantos…

"Nanoha, ¿te puedo ayudar?"

"Fate-mamá…" Vivio estaba sentada frente a ella. Hacía la tarea, así que había algunos libros y cuadernos desperdigados por la mesa. "no creo que ha tía Hayate le agrade que incendies otro edificio." El silencio se hizo en aquella cocina por algunos minutos antes de que Nanoha tuviera un exceso de risa.

La cobriza se encontraba pasando por todas las etapas de duelo: Negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación… el problema era, que, pasaba por las primeras cuatro etapas de en menos de tres horas y al dar el paso para la quinta, retrocedía a la primera.

No todos los días tu novia regresaba a la infancia literalmente hablando, ni tu casa se volvía cenizas… y eso la estaba dejando un paso más cerca de la locura.

"L-Lo siento… Fate-chan, ¿P-Porqué no sacas la ba-basura?" la risa maniaca no parecía detenerse pronto. La rubia frunció el ceño y maldijo antes de bajarse de un salto de la silla "Y por cierto… las niñas buenas no maldicen."

"¡No soy una niña!" dijo irritada. Agarro la bolsa de la basura, la amarró y procedió a salir de la habitación arrastrando el paquete que visiblemente la superaba.

Bufó todo el trayecto de la cocina a la entrada del departamento y bufó con muchas más ganas al ver lo alto que era el contenedor de la banqueta. Pintado de un verde fosforescente, esa caja de metal era todo el desafío para alguien de menos de un metro de altura. Y por si las cosas no podían ser peor, el camión recogedor se encontraba a una esquina de la calle en dónde estaban alojadas. Decidió apresurarse. Se trepó lo mejor que pudo en uno de los castados del contenedor, guardó el equilibrio y balanceó la pesada bolsa lo mejor que pudo sobre sus hombros…

El problema del incendio del departamento había sido simple: Falta de planeación.

Fate no consideró el hecho de tener que subirse sobre una silla para alcanzar la estufa; tampoco consideró lo cortos que ahora son sus brazos; mucho menos que terminaría derramando el contenido de una sartén sobre los quemadores; o la cogida de un trapo para secar el tiradero; y qué decir del hecho de prender el fuego con dicho trapo muy cerca… ¿se me olvido decir que estaba empapado con aceite?

Una cosa llevó a la otra y el fuego se extendió por todas partes.

Y justo esa falta de planeación, era lo que estaba provocando lo que luego sería conocido con el nombre de _"Reclamación de maternidad"_

La rubia no tomó en cuenta que la bolsa de basura era mucho más pesada que ella. No se imaginó que acabaría perdiendo el equilibrio y caería dentro del contenedor, tampoco que la tapa de dicho contenedor se cerraría por el golpe…

¿Recuerdan el camión recogedor? ¡Oh sí! Fate tampoco lo olvidó… mucho menos cuando sintió que su olorosa prisión era levantada por los aires y vaciada. Está de más decir que el ataque de pánico fue enorme y que en menos de cinco segundos ella ya estaba en camino hacia el basurero de la ciudad.

Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para que Nanoha la escuchara, pero luego de casi una hora y ya con la garganta seca y dolida, no le quedó más que buscar una forma que salir por sí misma.

Lo único que alcanzaba a ver era el cielo que se alzaba sobre ella. Y ahí dentro, junto a la basura de miles de ciudadanos, acostada sobre una bolsa negra sospechosamente acolchonada y con algo de líquido rojo chorreando de ella; Fate se dio cuenta de lo _jodida_ que se encontraba.

Luego de un rato esquivando más bolsas que caían del cielo y desperdicios que se colaban por los bordes, el camión se detuvo. Pero la calma no duró mucho, ya que de pronto sintió cómo todo el suelo se deslizaba bajo sus pies… estaban vaciando la caja. Trató de sujetarse de dónde pudo, pero bolsas y cartones no son un ancla segura. Chocó contra otra montaña mucho más grande y olorosa y fue enterrada por los restos de su cena. Para cuando logró salir a la superficie, sus cabellos estaban llenos de cáscara de frutas y algo verde que no estaba muy segura de lo que era.

Y cuando consiguió sentir el suelo debajo de sus pies, el sol ya descendía sobre la ciudad. Caminó unos metros tratando de encontrar la salida o a algún _adulto_, pero lo único que encontró fue a un enorme perro de color negro y con cara de pocos amigos. El can la miraba fijamente.

"¿Perrito?" retrocedió poco a poco tratando siempre de mantener una distancia prudente "Hola amigo, ¿tu dueño está por aquí?"

Un minuto después la enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown estaba siendo perseguida por el basurero de la ciudad, y su temido oponente era un pitbull sobrealimentado.

No supo cómo, pero llegó hasta la reja del lugar y en menos de tres movimientos, la escaló y saltó hacia el otro lado. Con su corazón desbocado detrás de sus orejas y estaba casi segura que había mojado la ropa.

Deambuló por las calles tratando de ubicarse. Nunca antes había estado por ese lado de la cuidad… si tan sólo tuviera a Bardiche…

"¡Teana!" esa voz se le hizo muy familiar "¡Mira a esa niña!" se volteó justo para observar a Subaru y Lanster, las cuales parecían haber terminado de ver una película, debido a las bolsas de palomitas que cargaban con ellas. "¿Te he conozco de algún lado?" La mirada verde se quedó fija en ella.

"Subaru, ¿No crees que se parece demasiado a Fate-san?"

"Dime pequeña, ¿Dónde está tu mamá?" Y entonces Fate hizo lo único que en ese momento se le ocurría hacer: _Llorar_… lloró cómo había visto muchas veces llorar a Vivio. Gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, hipó y se guindó de una por demás asombrada Subaru… ¡Al diablo con el orgullo! Estaba perdida, sucia, hambrienta, con cuatro años y sin un centavo en la bolsa.

-_-_-_-_-

Uff! Por un momento pensé que jamás encontraría el tiempo para subir este cap… Es curiosa la forma en la que cambia la vida. Antes comía, respiraba y dormía anime, manga y ffics, pero ahora, con las responsabilidades de un _adulto,_ difícilmente encuentro tiempo para escribir o ver algo.

Espero que fuera de su agrado. Y creo que es tiempo de aclara algo. Este fic fue escrito debido a un review que recibí un tiempecito atrás. Era de Alx Manson y me decía que le gustaría volver a leer algo cómico de mi parte… cabe mencionar que en ese entonces, mis ánimos no estaban para escribir algo así, y lo más seguro era que acabara matando a alguna de las dos jajajaja. Sin embargo ese fue el pequeño empujoncito que necesité para darle forma a este ffic. En honor a eso, es que Yuuno tendrá casi el mismo carácter retorcido y enfermo que Alx le da en sus fics…

Sin más que decir por el momento.

Nos leemos luego.

Dana H.


	4. Chapter 4

"Muy bien Nanoha, respira… eso… tranquila… muy bien. Ahora, ¿me podrías explicar de nuevo eso de _he perdido a Fate-chan_?" Lindy Harlaown parecía seriamente preocupada por la salud mental del demonio blanco.

"¡Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir!" la instructora se encontraba sentada frente al monitor, totalmente pálida y sudando frío. "He perdido a su hija" su suegra trató de no reírse.

"Vamos, Fate no es una niña…" sacudió ambas manos restándole importancia "Aunque te contaré que una vez se me tiene perdido en el centro comercial de Uminari. Era tu cumpleaños y quería regalarte algo bonito, así que se entretuvo de más en la sección de celulares… para cuando me di cuenta, Fate ya no me seguía y eso que yo ya había pasado a las frutas y verduras…" rió de forma curiosa.

"¿Me iba a regalar un celular?"

"¡Claro! Pero afortunadamente llegue a tiempo… no tenía el dinero para costear eso, digo, está bien que terminaran casadas y todo, pero no puedes permitir que tu hija ande despilfarrando el dinero con una niña extremadamente bipolar y que podría darle el cortón en cualquier momento…"

"Lindy-san…" un ligero tic nervioso se había acentuado en la ceja izquierda de Nanoha "Creo que nos estamos saliendo del tema… ¡He perdido a Fate-chan! La mande a sacar la basura y… y…" las lagrimas pugnaban por salir.

"¿Ya has llamado a Hayate-chan?"

"No…" el tono de Nanoha fue precavido "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, se me ocurre que hoy es día libre, Fate a lo mejor estaba aburrida… ya sabes… Hayate… alcohol… bar… no sería la primera vez que se escapa."

"Lindy-san, creo que no me ha tomado muy en serio." Se refregó la cara con las manos "Fate-chan ha tenido un percance en una misión… verá, ella… ella ahora tiene el cuerpo de una niña de cuatro años."

"Wow, ¿Le has tomado fotos? Me imagino que se ha de ver muy mona…"

"¡Sí! Es en extremo monísima" Los ojos de Takamachi se iluminaron.

Vivio que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación entre su cobriza madre y su abuela, negó con la cabeza al tiempo que suspiraba.

"Abuela Lindy…" se atrevió a entrar al campo visual del monitor "Esto es serio, Fate-mamá parece un pigmeo e incendió el departamento el otro día… ¡Todos mis juguetes se perdieron! Lo único que me queda es el psp que abuela Monoko me dio." Le mostró la consola portátil "Y ahora anda perdida no sé dónde… ¡A éste paso Fate-mamá destruirá mi vida tal y cómo la conozco!"

-_-_-_-_-

"Entonces… ¿Te parece si me repites tu nombre una vez más?" Teana y Subaru se habían detenido en un puesto de comida rápida e invitado algo a la pobre niña abandonada que fuera encontrada por ambas hacía ya media hora.

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown." Fate sabía que no le creerían, pero ¿Qué más podía perder? ¿Su dignidad? ¡Jah!

Lanster se masajeó la sien.

"En serio, necesitamos tu nombre para encontrar a tu mamá…"

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown." Dijo con toda la calma del mundo… ¿Esa hamburguesa tenía pepinillos extra?

"¿Eres Fate Testarossa Harlaown?" la miró con una mezcla de impaciencia y burla.

"Sep" dio un sorbo a su refresco.

"Ne, Tea… ¿Y si está diciendo la verdad?" La buena de Subaru… Fate se encargaría de que Nanoha no volviera a mandarla al mecánico.

¡Por favor! Si ésta mocosa es Fate-san, entonces yo soy el conejo de Pascua.

"¿Qué es la Pascua y porqué tiene un conejo?" chibi-Fate escupió el refresco y se carcajeó mientras que Teana le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a su compañera.

"Mira, ya sé qué es lo que haremos… la llevaremos a una estación de policía" la rubia se quedó muy quieta y las miró algo asustada.

"¡No! Sólo… sólo llévenme a mi casa. ¡Nanoha debe de estar preocupada!" sin embargo no fue escuchada por la pistolera. Fue alzada en contra de su voluntad y encaminada hacia la puerta del local. De nada sirvió que la menor de las Nakajima intentará ponerse de su lado y alegara que el nombre del demonio blanco fue dicho por aquella niña…

Y fue así como acabo sentada frente a aquél oficial que la observaba curioso.

"¿No eras tú la niña del incendio?"

-_-_-_-_-

Yuuno en ese momento intentaba jalar la mayor cantidad de aire posible dentro de sus pulmones, antes de que Signum volviera a meterle la cabeza al excusado. La sesión de tortura apenas llevaba cinco minutos y no estaba muy seguro de poder continuar, pero cada vez que su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que debía de acceder a las peticiones de sus verdugos, su mente le ponía imágenes bastante nítidas de Nanoha besándose con Fate en plana fiesta de año nuevo en casa de Hayate… y de inmediato recordaba el porqué de su resistencia.

"Maldita sea… creí que sería más sencillo." Signum volteó hacia Shamal, la cual se encontraba sentada hojeando las revistas que el hurón tenía en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

"Signum, mira esto… es de cuerpo completo." La doctora necesitó voltear la revista para dejar caer un poster desplegable. "Nunca imaginé que se pudiera hacer realmente esta posición…"

"Shamal, concéntrate… luego vemos que se puede hacer, pero por ahora, necesito que ésta rata acepte ponerse a trabajar."

"Creo que hay algo que podemos implementar…"

"¡No!" El hurón gritó "No pienso hablar, ¿me han oído? ¡No pienso hablar! Por mí Fate se _puede ir al demonio_… me quitó lo que millones de fans aclamaban…"

"¿Millones?" Signum volvió a estrujar con fuerza la rubia cabeza en contra del inodoro. "Aparte de amañado, no sabe contar…"

"Yuuno, hemos intentado ser tolerantes… pero si continuas así, tendremos que hacer uso de un método que no te gustara…"

"¿Tolerantes?" Sus anteojos se habían caído ya dentro del agua del retrete, su camisa estaba mojada y la corbata se encontraba ceñida de más sobre su cuello. "No me jodas, ¿Qué tiene esto de tolerante? Pienso poner una demanda en contra de ustedes… ¡Soy un civil! Se enfrentarán a la ley marcial"

"¡Arf!" El bibliotecario se estremeció ante la mención del nombre de su esclava.

"No te atrevas…"

"No le has dicho nada, ¿verdad?" La sonrisa de la guardiana de la espada se ensanchó de manera alarmante. "¿Cómo crees que reaccione?"

La familiar de Fate se encontraba bastante ocupada tratando de decidir en qué anaquel debía de colocar cierto libro. Ya lo había inventariado, renovado su número de serie e incluso remendado algunos raspones en su cubierta trasera, pero seguía intentando clasificarlo de manera eficaz. Desde su muy particular punto de vista, aquel tomo no tenía nada que ver "_entretenimiento para adultos_", pero colocarlo en _"Filosofía exótica de mundos no administrados"_ era algo atrevido.

Debía de aprovechar que hacía ya casi una hora que Yuuno no la llamaba con la excusa de alguna petición estúpida. El silencio en el que se había sumergido la biblioteca era algo raro… sí, sí, se supone que una biblioteca debe de ser silenciosa, pero si el bibliotecario es un ser que en ocasiones pierde los tornillos y comienza a hacer planes para la dominación mundial y la caída de cierta enforcer, entonces no se puede pedir demasiado.

"¡Arf!" Movió sus orejas hacia el lugar de donde provenía el llamado, parecía la voz de Shamal.

"¡Arf, cosita bonita, no vengas!" se escuchó la voz entrecortada de Yuuno por los altavoces seguida de unos sacudones, jadeos, maldiciones y por ultimo estática… antes de que la voz que retumbara por la biblioteca fuera la de Signum.

"Arf, ¿qué te ha dicho Yuuno sobre Testarossa? Hay una historia bastante interesante que debes de saber… ¿porqué no vienes un momento?"

La pequeña pelirroja se encaminó hacia el baño de hombres con algo de aprehensión. Nunca, nunca, jamás, pero en serio, jamás, era algo bueno que el nombre de su ama y el de Yuuno estuvieran en la misma oración; por ejemplo, recordaba cierta ocasión en la que aún vivían en Unimari… era la graduación de la escuela media y su ama deseaba hacer una celebración, algo sencilla, pero lo suficiente buena para que quedará grabada en la mente de sus amigas. En ese tiempo entre el hurón y la joven Enforcer había una extraña amistad… alguna mezcla rara entre antipatía, hipocresía, camarería, cordialidad y sonrisas forzadas… de acuerdo, no era algo a lo que se podría llamar amistad, pero si Bardiche aún no había sido blandido en contra de la cabeza huronezca de Yuuno, entonces se podría decir que lo era…

El caso se complicó cuando el hurón se enteró de cierta fiesta a la que no fue invitado y en la que Nanoha estaría _junto_ con Fate. ¿Qué hizo? El muy desgraciado se las arregló para adelantarse a la rubia e invitar a Nanoha a un paseo _inocente_ por la ciudad. Cuando su ama se enteró fue un día antes de la fiesta, justo cuando todos estaban reunidos en el Asura… recordaba muy bien que dijo algo así como:

"_Yuuno tengo una duda, ¿sería posible que accedieras a darme una asesoría con respecto a cierto tema? Es sobre el caso nuevo…"_ Cualquier simple mortal vería la escena incluso tierna y envidiable, ya saben, algo así como "Mira que buenos amigos", pero para más de 90% de los presentes… habría sangre.

Lo único que es necesario decir, es que ese día cierta parte de la nave tuvo que ser remodelada y que Yuuno no pudo ir con Nanoha al dichoso paseo, ya que estuvo en coma por tres días debido a:

"_No sé qué pasó… se cayó de las escaleras mientras íbamos caminando. Intenté hacer algo, pero todo fue tan rápido…" _¡Oh sí! Esa era Fate en una de sus mejores interpretaciones histriónicas…

Arf nunca había conseguido arrancarle la confesión, pero estaba 100% segura de que la mancha roja en Bardiche no era salsa de tomate. Solo esperaba que en esta ocasión ninguno de los dos hubiera hecho algo estúpido… pero el problema de Arf, es que siempre pedía imposibles.

Signum sujetaba a Yuuno con fuerza aplicándole una llave, mientras que Shamal seguía leyendo algunas revistas… ¿Eso en el suelo era el agua del inodoro? Y una pregunta mucho mejor… ¿Cómo había entrado ese escritorio tan grande en una puerta tan pequeña?

"¡No les hagas caso!" el bibliotecario se sacudió del agarre "¡Nada de lo que te digan es cierto!"

"Deja de sacudirte… me estás mojando." Signum lo aporreó en contra de la pared "Arf, será mejor que te sientes…"

-_-_-_-

Hayate estaba aprovechando de la paz del día. Sentada frente a la tela con un tazón de palomitas, refresco y sin nada mejor que hacer que ver el resumen de aquella novela que tanto le gustaba a Shamal. Suspiró satisfecha, las cosas no iban del todo bien, pero al menos no había ninguna otra crisis mundial o galáctica que remediar.

El teléfono sonó…

Se estiró sobre el sillón y decidió ir a contestar no sin antes extrañarse. Cuando se trataba de asuntos de la TSAB siempre se habrían las pantallas de comunicación, el teléfono era algo que tenían por mero formalismo… casi nunca había recibido alguna de llamada.

"¿Bueno?"

"_¿Residencia Yagami?_" la voz sonó algo enojada.

"Sí, ¿Ha sucedido algo?"

"_Hablamos de la estación de policía, de la sección de maltrato a menores… hemos recibido informes sobre el daño tanto físico como psicológico que la niña Fate Testarossaha ha sufrido y según un incidente anterior, en nuestra base de datos se tiene que la niña se encuentra bajo la tutela de una tal Signum…_" Hayate dejó de escuchar… ¿Para qué una crisis galáctica si tenías a Fate?

"Lo siento, han llegado casi 10 años tarde… su madre está muerta, su cuerpo perdido en alguna dimensión desconocida, cuando tengan el caso actualizado, entonces hablan." Y colgó… ahora, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¡Ah sí! La novela…

-_-_-_-_-

Mi humor está por los suelos, de nueva cuenta sufro porque quiero… sin embargo escribir el cap logró que por un momento me olvidara de todo. Realmente espero haber podido escribir algo medianamente risible.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y ahora si me disculpan, debo de ir a ponerle banditas a este corazón tan idiota que tengo.

Nos leemos luego.

Dana H.


	5. Chapter 5

Signum observó de manera incrédula al oficial que se encontraba de pie enfrente de la puerta y que le devolvía una mirada llena de repudio.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

Simple… o tal vez no tan _simple._

Fue un día duro de trabajo, ¡Oh sí que lo fue! Convencer al hurón del demonio que debía de realizar la investigación que le concernía, regresar al cuartel y encargarse del papeleo que Fate no podía, atender algunos pedidos de investigación, pasar un rato a solas con Shamal, dar un reporte sobre cierto incidente en la residencia Takamachi y aparte soportar las quejas de Vita… Signum también pediría vacaciones.

Y justo cuando llega a su casa, hogar, refugio, aposentos, santuario… justo en ese momento en el que procedía a quitarse el uniforme y ponerse algo más fresco; el timbre suena con una insistencia abrumadora… parecía que Reinforce de nuevo se había vuelto loca y se encontraba destruyendo media ciudad.

Soltó un bufido, contó hasta diez y abrió la puerta con la mejor cara posible… la cual se fue al traste cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de cierto oficial encargado del departamento de detección y prevención del maltrato infantil.

"Hemos encontrado a su hija vagando por la ciudad" fue lo primero que salió de la boca de aquel hombre. Signum sintió un tic en su ojo derecho; la palabra _hija_ precedida por cierto determinante posesivo en una misma oración y que dicha oración sea una descripción de su _situación_, no era algo que le agradara. "No había probado alimento y las condiciones de higiene en las que fue encontrada no presentan un buen cuadro, señora Signum"

¿Señora? Vale, era un programa de defensa creado hacía ya varios cientos de eones, ¡Pero ella no era una _señora_!

"Creo que tomando en cuenta su irresponsabilidad y sus antecedentes, el departamento de protección infantil ha decidido entregarle esto" extendió el brazo mostrándole un sobre de color amarillo "Por favor, le recomiendo que no aplace el tiempo que le han otorgado y acuda de inmediato a las oficinas. Entiendo que cuidar a una niña sola es bastante duro, y que posiblemente su ex-esposo no le ayude con dicha tarea pero…" no pudo terminar, de pronto el pobre hombre sintió que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo y en menos de un pestañeo, se encontraba siendo alzado y azotado en contra de la pared más cercana. Los ojos de la guardiana relampaguearon de manera peligrosa.

"Hay algo de debe de saber…" su voz fue un escalofriante siseo. ""Yo no soy…"

"¡Signum!" La voz de Hayate la hizo voltear. Su ama corría hacia donde estaban seguida de una desconcertada Shamal "Baja ahora mismo al oficial-san, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? ¡Niña mala! ¡Niña mala!" La castaña le dio un fuerte golpe en la mano "¡Ahora mismo!"

"Pero…"

"¡Nada de _peros_!" Resignada, soltó al hombre y de mala gana lo ayudo a levantarse. Todo ante la mirada atenta de Hayate. "Ahora, ¿podrás explicarme que esta pasando?"

"Encontraron a Testarossa, y por lo visto quieren hacerme responsable."

"¿Eh?" la comandante de la unidad seis volteó hacia el oficial que ya tenía su uniforme descolocado y podría jurar que había mojado los pantalones "¿encontraron?"

"L-La niña fue encontrada ayer por la tarde… por dos reclutas de la armada. C-Creemos que su ma-madre la ha amenazado, puesto que insiste en llamar a una tal Takamachi Nanoha y cuando se le dijo que la traeríamos aquí y hablaríamos con la señora Signum, su subió a un archivero y se niega a bajar de ahí…"

El silencio se hizo en la entrada de la residencia Yagami.

Signum fulminaba con la mirada al _oficial-san_, Shamal intentaba recordar como respirar y Hayate había caído en una alarmante quietud… antes de comenzar a carcajearse como desquiciada.

"N-No se preocupe… ire… iremos a recoger a la n-niña" se sostenía el estomago y hacía un esfuerzo descomunal para no llorar.

"El problema es, que ya no permitiremos que la menor siga estando en su custodia." Hayate se calló de golpe.

"¿Disculpe?" Poco falto para que escupiera los pulmones.

_Y entonces ocurrió la actuación más magistral que alguien tuviera el placer de ver:_

"Esto debe de ser un error…" Shamal puso su mejor sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo. "Todos en esta casa queremos a Fate-chan, justamente estábamos a punto de reportarla como perdida." Sus ojos se cristalizaron "sin embargo hemos estado buscándola por nuestra cuenta, creíamos ingenuamente que si la llamábamos volvería hacia nosotras" Llanto controlado "pero…" hombros sacudidos por pequeñas convulsiones "Nunca respondió a nuestros llamados, veníamos con Signum para decirle que lo mejor era ir con la policía…" se lleva las manos a la cara y suelta varios hipitos "Por favor, devuélvanos a nuestra niña" sus rodillas temblaron, se desplomó sobre el piso y soltó un llanto amargo… solo le faltaba el haz de luz sobre ella, el fondo negro y la música dramática.

Signum y Hayate intercambiaron una mirada que podía entenderse como: _WTF? _

El oficial en cambio se removió algo incomodo. Nunca le había gustado ver a una mujer llorar.

"Hablaré con mi superior al respecto. Por favor, mañana a primera hora debe de estar en las oficinas" le dijo a la sardiana de la espada "entiendo la manera en que se siente, si perdiera a uno de mis hijos, estoy seguro que también atacaría al primero que viniera a decirme que soy mal padre." Fue necesario que la rubia le diera un codazo para que respondiera algo coherente.

"S-Sí, estoy muy preocupada. E-Ella es mi… niña"

"Con su permiso." El tipo dio media vuelta y salió del patio delantero de la residencia para subir a su moto.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente.

_-_-_-_-_

El oficial Axel Widal llevaba tres años de honorable servicio en el departamento de protección a menores, y en estos tres años, jamás, nunca de los nunca, se había encontrado con semejante caso.

Una niña de cuatro años… con esa inocencia y pureza que caracteriza a un infante; era victima del atropello de los adultos. Sacudió la cabeza, se llevó las manos al cabello, soltó un bufido y contó hasta diez.

"Muy bien, ¿Les parece si nos tranquilizamos?" Preguntó a las tres mujeres en frente suyo.

"¿Tranquilidad?" Habló la de cabello cobrizo, ojos azules y cara de maniaca. "No puede retener a una persona en contra de su voluntad. Exijo que nos sea devuelta… ¡usted no tiene idea de con quién se mete!"

"Con una loca sin duda." Las otras dos mujeres tuvieron que levantarse de un brinco y detener a la primera que estaba intentando cerrar sus manos sobre el cuello del oficial. "¿Ve a lo que me refiero?" Examinó con la mirada a las tres "Ahora, ¿podrían explicarme el incidente?"

"¡Ya lo hicimos!"

"¡Takamachi! ¡Civiles no!"

"¡Tú suéltame, falsa madre!" Axel arqueó las cejas y anotó unas cuantas cosas más en su libreta.

"Verá oficial…" la única que parecía perfectamente cuerda, interrumpió el espectáculo "Soy Lindy Harlaown" Mostró sus identificaciones "Y desde hace diez años, soy la madre legal de Fate T. Harlaown" sacó entonces los papeles de adopción.

"Diez años…"

"Sí, ehm, es algo complejo de explicar, y es muy probable que luego de esto usted tenga que desaparecer, pero, la _niña _que tiene bajo_ protección_, en realidad cuenta con diecinueve años, es maga nivel S+ de la TSAB, además de Enforcer…"

"¿Y usted pretende que me crea eso?"

"Tendrá que hacerlo ó será arrestado por interferir en una investigación militar."

"¿Me ésta amenazando?" soltó una carcajada "Lo único que sé, es que esa criatura se vio envuelta en dos incidentes en menos de tres días y que casualmente, en dichos sucesos, estaba sola y asustada."

"¿Acaso algo ahí dentro de su cabeza no funciona bien?"

"¡Takamachi!"

"Ya le hemos dicho que no es una niña, ¡Es mi novia y la quiero de vuelta!"

"Siga así… aumentaremos la pedofilia al historial."

"¡Lo voy a despellejar!" Intentó saltar de nuevo sobre él, pero la mujer de cabellos rosados la detuvo de inmediato.

"¡Calma todos!" Lindy se masajeó la frente "Tenemos forma de comprobar todo lo que se he dicho" lo miró detenidamente "Traiga a Fate-chan…"

"No puedo hacer eso. Traer a esa niña y exponerla ante esas dos desquiciadas no es…"

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido, que días después, el oficial Axel no sería capaz de describirlo en su informe…

Signum soltó a Nanoha y Nanoha… bueno, no tiene el sobrenombre del_ demonio blanco_ gratis. De lo único que fue consciente el oficial es del dolor que sintió al ser su espalda azotada en contra de la pared y del miedo sin precedentes que le recorrió el cuerpo al ver aquella mirada azul tan fría, tan penetrante, tan desquiciada…

Meses de terapia serían necesarios para dejar de tener pesadillas con ellos.

"Traiga a Fate-chan…" Cada sílaba fue siseada de manera alarmante.

Cinco minutos después, Lindy Harlaown estaría abrazando y tomándole fotos a su pequeña rubia.

"Soy Fate Testarossa Harlaown. Tengo diecinueve años, maga rango S+ y pertenezco al área de investigación de la TSAB." Esas palabras dichas de una forma tan seria no concordaban con la pequeña niña rubia que era estrujada por la mujer de cabellos aguamarina.

"Te ves tan tierna…" Lindy tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos.

"Oka-san, me avergüenzas…" el rostro de la pequeña era de un vivo color rojo.

"Aquí están los documentos" Signum que aún tenía un tic raro en el ojo derecho, le extendió las identificaciones pertinentes. "Ahora, creo necesario hablar con su superior al mando…"

"Fate-chan, me tenías preocupada" Nanoha había arrebatado a la mini rubia de los brazos de su madre y ahora era ella quién la estrujaba.

"N-Nanoha, no puedo respirar…"

"No te preocupes, hoy tengo planeado toda una noche para nosotras."

"¡Oka-san! ¡Auxilio!"

"No, no, no, Fate-chan, tienes responsabilidades que atender con tu novia. No seas descuidada."

-_-_-_-_-

Un brillante monitor se materializó justo en donde Fate se encontraba… agazapada en contra de la puerta del baño… de nueva cuenta.

"Hey Fate, ¿Qué tal tu noche de pasión desbordada?" Hayate la veía con burla. La enforcer sólo bufó.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Ehm… no sé cómo decirte esto, pero la biblioteca infinita explotó y no hay rastros de Yuuno y Arf"

"¿Qué has dicho?" Chibi-Fate sintió ganas de llorar… muchas ganas…

-_-_-_-_-

Lamento la demora, pero fueron muchos factores los que influyeron en que tardara tanto; para empezar mi humor decayó demasiado y no era capaz de escribir nada, así que me tome unas _pequeñas_ vacaciones para aclarar la mente y bueno, luego de mucho, creo que mi musa regresó… así que, espero que les agradara el cap y sólo resta decir que Dana ha vuelto y no hay nada que la pueda volver a parar.

Nos leemos luego.

Dana H.


	6. Chapter 6

"¡Esto es un asco!" Yuuno gritó y cerca estuvo de tirarse al suelo y patalear como una nenita haciendo berrinche por una muñeca nueva.

Se encontraba sucio.

Su saco lleno de polvo y algunos quemones por aquí y otras tantos por allá, su corbata, que dicho sea de paso era nueva y tuvo que regatear por ella, se encontraba por completo irreconocible al punto de parecer más bien jirones de tela esparcidos por el cuello; había perdido un zapato y en sus bóxers llevaba un feo manchón de lodo seco que a primera vista parecía algo más que simple lodo.

"¡Ya deja de hacer eso!" Y para terminar de rematar, la familiar de cierta rubia, se encontraba mordiendo su tobillo izquierdo y le impedía caminar.

"_No hasta que cumplas con tus obligaciones"_ el canal telepático era la única forma que Arf tenía de contactarse con él sin que tuviera que aflojar la mordida.

"La biblioteca estalló, ¿qué acaso estás ciega? Hizo _BOOM_, _CRASH, SPLASH_… ¿Cómo pretendes que continúe con la investigación?"

"_¡Tú eres el culpable!"_

"¿Cómo querías que supiera que no se deben de meter objetos de metal al microondas…? ¡Deja de hacer eso!" los pequeños, pero firmes colmillos de Arf rasgaron su piel con saña.

"_No te soltaré hasta que des media vuelta y des la cara ante Chrono."_

"¡Suelta!" Esta vez sí dio de pataletas al tiempo que intentaba, en vano, lograr que la familiar lo saltara. Brincó, se sacudió, incluso hizo su versión remix del baile del robot, pero Arf no cedió ni un solo centímetro de piel.

"_¡Regresa a Fate a la normalidad!"_

"¡Fate nunca ha sido normal! Desde que la conocí supe que no lo era, ¿De qué forma explicas que anduviera a los nueve años con tan poca ropa encima? ¡Despierta! Ella siempre ha sido una muy buena actriz. Su carita de _niña maltratada_ sólo le sirvió para salir sin una pisca de culpa del caso Testarossa, incluso podría jurar… ¡No! ¡Duele, duele, duele! ¡Arf, basta!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

La puerta de la casa de la familia Takamachi fue abierta unos instantes después de que Hayate le diera tres golpecitos. La cara de Nanoha lo decía todo, sin embargo la castaña no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" la instructora la guío hasta la sala en donde Lindy se encontraba sentada en el sillón al lado de una niña rubia que se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás, con las piernas pegadas en contra de su pecho y el pulgar de su mano derecha fuertemente mordido. "Esto responde todo."

"Ha estado así desde que la llamaste" Nanoha se había llevado un buen susto al escuchar llorar a todo pulmón a su chibi novia dentro del baño. Incluso fue necesario que tirara la puerta… de nuevo, para poder ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se la encontró sentada en el suelo gimoteando algo sobre Arf y maldiciendo de una forma bastante fluida a Yuuno… de hecho, si no fuera porque sabía la verdadera edad de Fate, se habría asustado por la cantidad de maldiciones e improperios que semejante criatura conocía. Luego de haber insultado lo suficiente como para hacer sonrojar a cualquier soldado raso, la rubia salió del baño arrastrando los pies para ir a la sala y no moverse de ahí en horas.

Sus ojos hinchados y la nariz roja producto del llanto reciente, el pijama demasiado grande para su talle, sus pies descalzos sobre el borde del sillón y sus manitas moviéndose de forma nerviosa, no hacían más que aumentar esa aura _moe_… la cual ocasionó toda una sesión de fotos con Lindy como fotógrafa.

"Te prometo que la encontraremos, Arf…"

"¿Arf?" Fate sujetó por las solapas a una sorprendida Hayate que se había agachado para quedar a su altura "¡Es mi familiar, sé que se encuentra bien! Pero escúchame, si esa bola de pelos con pulgas no aparece…"

"¿Arf?"

"¡Yuuno! ¡Arf no tiene pulgas!" la mirada borgoña se encendió semejando las llamas del infierno en el cual más le valía al chico hurón encontrarse.

"Fate-chan, creo que debemos de tranquilizarnos… estoy segura de que Yuuno-kun no planeó nada de esto."

"¿Planear?" la comandante intentó incorporarse sin mucho éxito. La enforcer se veía pequeña, pero pesaba lo suficiente.

"Fate-chan, cree que todo esto es culpa de Yuuno-kun." Nanoha imprimió cierto deje de burla en su tono.

"¡No lo creo, estoy segura!"

"Fate, ¿Qué te he dicho sobre las teorías de conspiración?

"Pero okaa-san…"

"Nada, nada, deja de andar levantando falsos en contra de ese chico tan amable." Le acarició la cabeza enredándole los cabellos. "Además, Arf se encuentra en la investigación, ¿Crees que ella permitiría que te hicieran daño?" La rubia formó un puchero. "¡Y nada de chantajes! Ahora, Hayate, creo que deberían de rastrear la zona y olvidarse de los escombros… Chrono se encargará de eso. Yo buscaré en los archivos de respaldo que tengo en mi biblioteca privada y Nanoha… trata de tranquilizar a Fate, pero por favor, nada de persecuciones hasta el baño… lo escuché todo desde la habitación de Vivio y tengo fuertes sospechas con respecto a que se estaba haciendo la dormida."

"¿Por qué lo dice?"

"Porque no paraba de murmurar _solo están jugando, solo están jugando, solo están jugando…_ y hasta donde tengo entendido ella no habla dormida." La rubia quedó roja hasta las orejas y Yagami contenía lo mejor posible los espasmos productos de la risa maníaca que pujaba por salir.

"¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo demostrar cuanto nos queremos. Vivio tendrá que aprender que el amor de pareja forma parte de una familia…"

"Así es, pero Nanoha, me gustaría que lo aprendiera cuando esté un poco más grande… ¿quince años, por ejemplo?" La instructora bufó.

"¿Pero no usted dijo que Fate tenía ciertas responsabilidades de pareja que no podía descuidar?"

"Eso era antes de escuchar desde el cuarto de su hija, la forma que tienes de exigir que cumpla con ellas."

"Pero…"

"Ah, ah, ah, no quiero a otra rubia traumada."

-_-_-_-_-_-

La gran comandante Yagami, dirigente de la soberbia unidad seis, la cual, dicho sea de paso, ya había cumplido con su objetivo y dentro de unos meses no sería nada más que historia catalogada en su imponente currículo; una de las tres ases, la dueña del tomo del cielo nocturno, ama de cuatro poderosos guerreros, se encontraba ante algo increíblemente… _increíble._

"¿Qué rayos haces aquí?" Sí, si se lo preguntan, esa era ella gritándole a la cajuela de su coche. Y en su campo visual se encontraba chibi-Fate metida lo mejor que pudo en el estuche de Reinforce. "¿Dónde está Rein?"

El silencio fue la única respuesta.

"¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Escúpela, escúpela!" la sacó de golpe y comenzó a zangolotear a la enforcer. El pobre dispositivo salió cubierto de baba luego del cuarto golpe.

El trayecto de la residencia Takamachi a donde anteriormente se encontraba la biblioteca infinita había sido tranquilo y con la duración suficiente para que Hayate pudiera pensar en un plan alternativo en caso de no encontrar al hurón. Salió de la casa de sus amigas luego de tomar el té y jurarle a Fate que encontraría a los desaparecidos. Eran ya las ocho menos cuarto de la noche cuando llegó junto a los calcinados cimientos del cuarto infinito y cinco minutos después abrió la cajuela para sacar a una Rein que de seguro había estado durmiendo toda la tarde, pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que:

Uno. El estuche especial se veía mucho más abultado de lo normal.

Dos. Rein no respondió cuando le dio dos golpecitos a la tapa.

Tres. Al abrirlo… Fate se encontraba dentro.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Tendré que agregar otro trauma a la lista! Sabes Fate, tal vez a ti te cobren como cliente frecuente, pero cada sesión con el psicoterapeuta resulta costosa, ¡Muy costosa!"

"¡No lo entiendes Hayate!"

"¡Claro que no!... Tranquila Rein, no volverá a pasar…" pegó a su pecho a la pequeña, la cual temblaba e intentaba decir algo, pero solo saltaba balbuceos e hipitos "Genial, ahora volverá a tener pesadillas, la última vez despertaba gritando algo sobre pies gigantes…" Yagami suspiró derrotada, meneó la cabeza y miró al cielo pidiendo ayuda a cualquier dios que se apiadara de su alma, antes de fijar su atención nuevamente en su amiga. "Algo muy malo debí de haber hecho en alguna vida pasada…"

"¡Gracias!, pero, ¿podrías ponerme de nuevo sobre el suelo?

"Lo siento" hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que mantenía a la rubia suspendida sobre el suelo, sujetándola del cuello de su camisa, camisa que sospechosamente decía _Vivio_ en la etiqueta. "¿Qué tienes planeado?"

"Me ofende ese pregunta." La miró algo molesta "Soy una simple niña de cuatro años, ¿Crees que sería capaz de ir en busca del hurón, castrarlo, despellejarlo, torturarlo lenta y dolorosamente para que me volviera a la normalidad y luego quemarlo sobre una hoguera?"

"Sí…"

"Lo sé, en ocasiones me doy miedo." Se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia donde estuviera la biblioteca.

"¿Cómo piensas encontrarlos?"

"Bardiche."

-_-_-_-_-

"Creo que ambos somos adultos…" Arf había vuelto a su forma de niña y miraba con recelo al bibliotecario.

"No. Yo soy un adulto y tu eres una mini bola de pelos…"

"¿Deseas que te deje ambos tobillos iguales?" Por fin había dejado de morderlo, luego de que sangrara y se diera cuenta de lo horrible que sabía. En serio, el hurón debería dejar de comer nachos.

El plan inicial de Yuuno era hacer _todo_ lo posible para encontrar la _solución_ al lamentable _incidente_ de Fate, pero luego de _mucho_ investigar e incluso no dormir por la _preocupación_ tendría que darle la mala noticia a Nanoha: _no había podido dar con la cura. _Estaba seguro de que la menor de los Takamachi caería en algo parecido a la depresión, entonces él estaría a su lado, _siempre,_ para demostrarle su amor incondicional…

"Entonces le propondré matrimonio. Le diré que puedo hacerme cargo de Vivio y meteré a Fate un internado terrestre, en donde velarán por ella los 360 días del año."

"El año terrestre tiene 365 días y 366 cuando es bisiesto…"

"Sí, pero acuérdate que hay que darles vacaciones."

"No puedo creer que sigan con este juego tan tonto." Se sentó a su lado junto a la orilla de la carretera. No caminaron mucho, de hecho, sabía que las posibilidades que tenía el hurón de escapar eran nulas, así que no se preocupaba.

"¡Ella inicio!" De un rápido movimiento tomó su forma animal y comenzó a lamerse el tobillo dañado. "Sabía que Nanoha me gustaba, por eso es que decidió arrebatármela…"

"¿Tienes idea de lo estúpido de tu argumento?"

"¡Siempre me ha tenido envidia!"

"Cierto, ella no es nada más que una de las tres ases de la TSAB, con un dispositivo inteligente considerado uno de los mejores, fue adoptada por una prestigiosa familia perteneciente a la milicia, fue la aspirante más joven al examen para enforcer, su prestigio se ha extendido en más de la mitad de los planetas administrados, su nombre encabeza la lista de la división de investigaciones especiales, es tutora de varios niños a los cuales salvo de los horrores de la guerra, está felizmente _casada_ con la as de ases y tienen un niña que promete formar parte de la futura elite… tiene mucho que envidiarte, después de todo ser el encargado de la biblioteca infinita es algo con lo cual todos soñamos." La pelirroja formó una mueca burlona y estaba a punto de continuar con la lista cuando algo la obligó a levantarse y voltear hacia la dirección de donde habían partido.

_Las cosas se pondrían muy interesantes._

"¡Maldita rata!" una niña rubia de menos de un metro de estatura caminaba a paso veloz hacia ellos. Detrás venía Hayate que parecía querer detener a la pequeña.

Bardiche brillaba de manera amenazante…


	7. Chapter 7

Hayate observaba de manera atenta la que sería la mejor fotografía de su galería, ¡Oh sí! La castaña ya tenía TODA una sala de su casa destinada para fotos con el mismo tema principal "_Momentos mágicos entre el hurón y la rubia_" ese era el título que se podía leer en una placa dorada puesta justo en el marco de puerta de dicho cuarto.

La pondría en un fino marco de caoba, y sería la foto principa; la que estaría ocupando casi toda una pared… era tan suprema, tan excelsa, que debía de ser descrita bajo la mejor de las prosas. Sabía que jamás en su vida sería capaz de volver a presenciar una escena tan surrealista.

Yuuno se encontraba en lo más alto de un pobre árbol que pronto sería talado por Bardiche. Aferrado con uñas y dientes mientras miraba con pánico total a una niña rubia que sacudía el tronco con frenesí. Los ojos borgoñas mostraban unas ansias asesinas incluso más perturbadoras que las del demonio blanco.

Rápidamente sacó la cámara fotográfica y dio tantos _clicks_ como fueran necesarios para plasmar el momento cumbre en la vida de los dos protagonistas.

"¡Baja de ahí!"

"Estás demente si piensas que obedeceré" el bibliotecario graznó con una voz tan aguda… _tan nena_.

"¿No deberías de detenerlos?" La voz de Signum la obligó a despegar los ojos de tal espectáculo.

"¿Bromeas?" se encogió de hombros y procedió a tomar más fotos "Será una anécdota sin precio, incluso podríamos vender la exclusiva… ¿Te imaginas contrale esto a tus hijos? ¡Oh sí! Yo estuve presente ese día"

"Nanoha me llamó preguntando por Testarossa. No quiero ser la encargada de comunicarle la muerte del Hurón a manos de su novia/esposa. Además, si Yuuno muere, ¿Dónde encontraremos otro esclavo para la biblioteca infinita? El tipo no me agrada del todo, pero es el único que trabaja sin una paga constante."

"¿Le pagamos siguiera?"

"Únicamente los bonos de año nuevo y del día de la independencia ferret."

"¿Quién autorizó eso?"

"Usted…"

"¿Porqué no recuerdo semejante atrocidad?"

"Fue la vez que Yuuno la invito a aquél bar de mala muerte…"

"¿Y accedí a ir con él?"

"Dijo que nunca se rechaza una invitación a beber totalmente gratis… " Hayate suspiró y le dio un nuevo vistazo a ese par de tarados. Fate ya estaba talando la madera con ayuda de su _súper hacha negra._

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero quiero dejar en claro que después de esto le quitaremos los bonos."

"Sabia decisión."

"Llama a Nanoha-chan, dile que encontramos a Arf y que Fate está con nosotras… no menciones nada de Yuuno, si no podemos controlar la situación simularemos que murió calcinado y que con sus últimas fuerzas alcanzó a escribir una carta para ella, en donde admitía que era gay.

"¿No le dio tiempo de escapar, pero sí de escribir una carta?"

"¡Ña! Nanoha-chan es tan despistada que no se dará cuenta." Sacudió sus manos restándole importancia a lo incongruente del plan.

[…]

[…]

Vivio suspiró en muestra de exasperación al ver su plato de desayuno… _vacío_.

Creer que una niña de cuatro años sería capaz de preparar la comida para una familia de tres, era el mismo pensamiento ingenuo que provocó que su casa y TODOS sus juguetes se incendiaran. Pero ahí estaba su Fate-mamá, parada sobre un banco e intentando hacer tostadas… vale, eso no parecía muy peligroso, pero su rubia madre no se había levantado de buen humor y tomando en cuenta lo berrinchuda que podría ser un infante de semejante edad, eso no mejoraba la situación.

Arf había aparecido la noche anterior, pero eso lejos de acabar el ambiente de ultratumba, solo parecía empeorarlo. Fate aporreaba los platos, maltrataba al tostador y soltaba una que otra blasfemia cada cinco segundos. Nanoha tenía la cara en contra de la mesa, estaba pasando por una fuerte crisis de abstinencia _sexual_ y además no habían noticias de Yuuno… simplemente no lo encontraron luego de rastrear el lugar del siniestro.

"Hayate hizo la despensa, pero parece que se le olvido el jarabe de chocolate" dijo la chibi enforcer con tono siniestro.

"mmm…"

"Solo hay mermelada de fresa y un frasco pequeño de miel."

"mmm…"

"Y solo hay café descafeinado…"

"mmm…"

"¡Nanoha!"

"mmm…"

"¿Podrías poner algo de interés en el desayuno de tu hija?"

"mmm…"

Vivio miró de manera nerviosa el intercambio entre sus dos madres… solo era cuestión de tiempo. El sonido de la patada de Fate-mamá al fregadero la hizo pegar un brinquito de su silla.

"Nanoha. No. Hay. Chocolate."

"No creo que a Vivio le moleste mucho eso." El tono usado por la instructora normalmente provocaría que Fate se mordiera la lengua y mostrará una sonrisa forzada tratando de matar el asunto, pero hoy, Fate Testarossa Harlaown no estaba de humor como para ceder ante _nadie_.

"¡Claro!" se bajó de un brinco de la banca y encaró a su novia "¡Cuándo me redujeron a esto, no hubo problema!" se apunto a sí misma "¡Cuándo Arf desapareció tampoco, pero sólo desaparece el hurón pulgoso y te pones en tu lapso emo!"

"¡Esto no tiene que ver con Yuuno y no le digas así!"

"¡Tiene TODO que ver!"

"¡Si tantas ganas tienes de chocolate ve a comprarlo!... ahhh se me olvidaba, ¡No puedes! ¡No eres más que una niña caprichosa!"

"¡Te mostraré que tan _caprichosa_ puedo llegar a ser!" Pateó la banca provocando que se azotara contra el suelo, luego las patas de la mesa haciendo que el jugo de naranja se regara y cruzó sus brazos en contra del pecho antes de tirarse y dar de pataletas mientras giraba sobre sí misma y gritaba a todo pulmón "¡Quiero chocolate!"

Nanoha se levantó de golpe y se sentó a horcadas sobre ella tratando de detenerla. Vivio por su parte había sacado el celular y grababa todo al tiempo que se ponía a una distancia prudente.

"¡Deja de comportarte como una niña!"

"¡Soy una niña!" se guindó de los cabellos de la cobriza y los jaloneó con desesperación.

"¡Desearás no haber hecho eso el resto de tu vida!" mordió lo que tenía al alcance: la orejita izquierda de la enforcer.

Había ocurrido. Sus madres al fin se habían vuelto locas.

"¡BASTA!" la voz potente y autoritaria de Lindy-san puso fin a aquel pandemónium. Junto a ella, Arf miraba la escena con una mezcla de pánico e incredulidad. "¡Fate, al rincón! ¡Nanoha, por todos los dioses, siéntate!" respiraba de manera agitada y les mandó _aquella_ mirada. La misma que Fate y Chrono recibieron el día que encerraron a Yuuno dentro de un locker del Ashura y no dijeron nada hasta luego de tres días. "Vivio amor, ahorita tendrás tu desayuno" le acarició el cabello de manera maternal y protectora.

Fate se colocó mirando hacia la pared en el rincón más próximo y pateó el suelo de mala gana.

"Una patada más y te quedas sin chocolate…"

"Oka…"

"¡Nada de okaa-san! Sabes perfectamente lo que has hecho." Se dirigió hacia el pobre tostador que yacía colgando de su enchufe, colocó una estopa sobre el jugo de naranja derramado, levantó la jarra de cristal que milagrosamente no se había roto y procedió a poner orden. "Santo cielo, Nanoha… ¿Tienes idea de lo ridículas que se veían?"

[…]

[…]

Yuuno se encontraba sentado en una por demás incomoda silla de madera barata, lo sabía porque su trasero ya se estaba irritando. Las manos fuertemente sujetas por unas esposas, sus lentes perdidos en algún lugar y un potente foco quemándole las retinas.

"¡Los demandaré!" gritó por enésima vez. "¡Esto va en contra de los derechos humanos y ferret!" Únicamente mantenía los bóxer y una sucia y maloliente camisa. Sus zapatos, calcetines y corbata no recordaba en qué momento se los habían quitado. El suelo estaba húmedo y olía a moho. "¡Exijo ver a mi abogado!"

Gritó y gritó y siguió gritando incluso después de su garganta comenzó a arderle.

"Maldita sea Signum, ya mátalo" Hayate se encontraba frente a la puerta de la bodega en donde lo habían encerrado.

"Sólo un poco más… se cansará de gritar en algún momento."

_Una hora después…_

"¡Si no lo matas, yo lo haré!"

"De acuerdo, no se calla, ya entendí…" entró a la bodega cerrando la puerta de golpe intentando asustar al… ehm… ¿secuestrado? "Muy bien hurón, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas"

"¡Jah! Ya cambia de dialogo, no pienso decir nada, ¡Nada!"

"¿Huele a pipi?"

"Tenía ganas y no me soltaban…"

"¡Eres un asqueroso!"

"¡Y tú una frígida!"

"No importa cuántas idioteces digas, no te mataré ni te dejaré inconsciente. Ahora, seamos razonables y dime _cómo, cuándo, dónde y con quién_ lo hiciste."

"Pues verás, mi vida sexual es muy activa, así que nunca acabaríamos…"

"Tú lo así lo quisiste…" Yuuno sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica.

"¡Maldita perra!" y luego otra y otra y otra…

"Podemos seguir así todo el día, no tengo ningún problema al respecto" La guardiana de la espada le sonrió amenazadora. "Tenemos pruebas de que esto es obra tuya." Una pantalla verde se materializó frente a él. "Inmediatamente luego del incidente y teniendo en cuenta que eras el único sospechoso se mandó a hackear tu computadora. Tenemos todos los mails mandados tanto a Takamachi, cómo a un tal chicoSexy03."

"¡Eso es ilegal!"

"También lo es comprar tecnología perdida mediante el mercado negro."

"No sé de que hablas…"

"¿En serio?" la pantalla dejó ver lo que parecía una carta

"_No deseo matarla… por el momento, sólo quiero dejarla lo suficientemente inútil cómo para que deje de ser un obstáculo. Podemos borrarle la memoria, volverla loca o hacer que tenga el tamaño de una pulga… entonces la aplastaría y bebería su sangre… ehm, lo siento, me dejé llevar. Entonces, ¿Tenemos un trato?_ _Por cierto, tienes un catalogo muy extenso. Esa máquina que promete aumentar el tamaño de ya sabes qué, ¿de verdad funciona?"_

De haber podido Yuuno se hubiera golpeado la cabeza. Sabía que no debió de haber preguntado sobre esa máquina, ahora todo pensarían que lo tenía _pequeño_.

"Podemos llegar a un trato… tú reviertes lo que sea que le hayan hecho a Testarossa y yo prometo presentarte a una linda hurón que conocí en un planeta cercano."

"¿Crees que soy idiota?... ¿Cuántos años dices que tiene?"

[…]

[…]

**N.A.: **Y aquí está! Luego de miles de problemas (mi compu fallaba, mi musa se puso en huelga, mi editora tuvo un lapsus de desconfianza en sí misma), pero aquí está.

Ya falta poco para ponerle fin a este bebé, a lo mucho dos capítulos más y Fate regresara a su aspecto normal y Nanoha dejara de sufrir el síndrome de abstinencia sexual aguda. De antemano muchas gracias por sus reviews, no duden en dejar críticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas.

Nos leemos luego.

Dana H.


	8. Chapter 8

El humor de Nanoha en los último días era algo parecido a la bolsa de los países tercermundista: siempre a la baja… alguno que otro pico ascendente, pero que se desplomaba de manera risible. Haciendo un recuento de los daños, por no llamarlo KARMA, era totalmente justificable, porque bueno, tener una novia-casi esposa de cuatro años, además de lidiar con una hija en etapa curiosa y ahora con la desaparición de su mejor amigo bajo las llamas de la biblioteca infinita, no es algo que pasa todos los días… afortunadamente.

Hayate la observaba nerviosa, no se suponía que la instructora estuviera ahí, ¿Exactamente porque estaba ahí?

"Nanoha…"

"No es justo, no es justo… ¿acaso he hecho algo malo en esta vida o en alguna de las anteriores?" el demonio blanco se restregaba la cara con desesperación.

"Bueno, dejaste traumada a Fate a los nueve años con un _StarlightBreaker, _y también a Vivio,por alguna extraña razón Reinforce tiene pesadillas contigo, los reclutas lloran cuando saben que tú dirigirás el entrenamientoy si no mal recuerdo, fuiste tú la que… "

"Ya entendí Hayate… ya entendí."

"Tú preguntaste, yo respondí." Sonrió a modo de victoria "Nanoha, no es que tus desgracias no me parezcan entretenidas, pero tengo algunas cosas que ver con respecto al incidente de la biblioteca infinita…" más concretamente, tenía que cerciorarse que Yuuno aun siguiera con vida luego de dejarlos a él y Signum solos más de una hora.

"¿Incidente? ¿Así es como lo catalogas? ¡No puede ser que no encuentren a Yuuno!" se levantó bruscamente del asiento en el que estaba y golpeó con las palmas de sus manos el escritorio de Hayate "Es decir, esa cosa es infinita, ¡Infinita! Me niego a creer que se quemó toda"

"Ya sé, ya sé. ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que el hecho de que sea INFINITA dificulta la búsqueda?" Pocas personas podían presumir de enfrentarse al Demonio blanco de la TSAB y salir vivos. Hayate ya había salido con vida suficientes veces como para pensar en que era inmortal. "Mira, regresa a casa, relájate y déjanos todo a nosotros. Suficiente tienes con tener que ver por Vivio y ahora también por Fate."

"No me la menciones, hoy hizo un escándalo en la cocina…" se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla y sujetó su cabeza con fuerza. La migraña la estaba matando.

"Sí, sí, ya me lo contaste… ocho veces." La comandante volvió a sonreír. "Si llego a saber algo, te avisaré de inmediato."

"No. Por favor, déjame ayudar con el cuerpo de búsqueda."

"¿Y quién vigilará a Fate?"

"Para eso está Lindy" hizo un puchero.

"No, no, no, no le tires la bolita a otra persona, al principio parecía contenta con chibi-Fate, tanto que por poco y te vuelves pederasta."

"Eso fue antes de descubrir que en este planeta también era delito…"

"¿Eh?"

"Nada, nada, me voy…" Nanoha se dirigió a la puerta con la cabeza gacha "Pero si para mañana no hay avances, yo también entraré a la búsqueda de Yuuno."

"Y no interferiré, lo prometo." De inmediato se mordió la lengua, acababa de meter la pata.

"¡Gracias Hayate!" y bien metida. La instructora salió con mejor humor del que entró y eso al menos era un alivio para el resto de la sección 6 y Shamal casi lloraría de alegría ese día al descubrir que la enfermería estaría vacía.

[…]

[…]

Yuuno se encontraba aseado, con ropa limpia y corbata nueva, ya había tomado un desayuno continental e incluso le habían dado un ejemplar del diario, donde dicho sea de paso, había una foto muy bonita de la biblioteca ardiendo en llamas y una suya con el letrero de _desaparecido._ Por poco y escupe el café cuando se dio cuenta que no se le culpaba de nada, es más, casi se había convertido en héroe nacional al sospecharse que murió tratando de rescatar tomos valiosos para el saber universal.

"¿Es una broma de mal gusto?" observó con ojo crítico a Signum. La guardiana de la espada solo le mostró una sonrisa ladina, de esas que sabes que no son verdaderas, pero que las prefieres antes que ver el filo de Levantine a unos centímetros de tu nariz.

"¿Por qué habría de ser una broma?" dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja, subió los pies sobre la mesa y abrió la sección deportiva del periódico. "Es una lástima que ese bibliotecario muriera de así, incluso se rumorea que era buena gente."

"Y en tu caso se rumorea que eres mujer…"

"No lo conseguirás… me he divertido bastante contigo, de hecho, si sales vivo de esto, es muy probable que vaya a visitarte una o dos veces a la semana en tu destierro para practicar algunos nuevo golpes; sin embargo, por órdenes de nivel superior o sea mi ama, no puedo tocarte al menos en las próximas dos horas." Terminó el jugo de un trago, cerró el periódico y le dijo adiós con la mano antes de salir por la puerta dejando a Yuuno solo.

Signum no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. La cabeza ya le estaba doliendo, el bibliotecario parecía tener un fuerte trastorno de personalidad, puesto que de un momento a otro se mostraba cooperativo y de pronto ¡puff! Salía ese ente desquiciado que decía cuanta estupidez se le cruzara por la cabeza. Sin embargo su alivio duró poco, Reinforce le sonrió desde el final del pasillo.

"¿Dijo algo?" preguntó la pequeña mientras rodeaba la cabeza de la guardiana de la espada y se sentaba en su hombro.

"No. Dijo que cooperaría luego de lo del lavado químico sin googles, pero no ha vuelto a mencionar nada sobre el tema."

"Hayate dijo que tenía en mente algo para que hablara"

"¿Menciono exactamente de qué se trataba?"

"No." Reinforce mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de esas completamente inocentes. "Pero dijo que para la cena, todo estaría resuelto, incluso le dijo a Vita que acompañará a Shamal al mercado por algunos ingredientes para el estofado… mencionó algo de una celebración." Signum miró de hito a hito al pequeño dispositivo y el dolor de cabeza se acentuó ligeramente.

[…]

[…]

Fate se encontraba tirada sobre la alfombra de la pequeña sala del departamento. Bufó por tal vez octava ocasión e hizo un puchero. Se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento.

"¡Okaa-san! ¡Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" pataleo un poco y luego volvió a mirar el techo "¡Okaaaaaaaaa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" logró escuchar un suspiro en la cocina.

"¿Qué quieres ahora Fate?" Lindy se encontraba cocinando el almuerzo con ayuda de Vivio, que parecía ser la única persona capaz de usar un cuchillo en esa casa sin acabar en intento de homicidio.

"¡Chocolate!"

"Abuela Lindy, ¿Es mi imaginación o mi mamá cada vez se está comportando más como una niña de cuatro años?" Vivio hizo la pregunta en un susurro como si temiera que alguien más la escuchara.

"Estoy empezando a imaginar lo mismo que tú, cariño…" Lindy no había pasado por alto algunas cosas en el trascurso del día, desde el hecho de que Fate de pronto se quedará como hipnotizada frente al televisor o que hiciera preguntas incoherentes como: _okaa-san, ¿Por qué tienes unos puntos en la frente?_, también las cosas brillantes parecían de pronto llamarle demasiado la atención y ahora, ahora quería chocolate. Normalmente la que gustaba de lo dulce era Nanoha y la ex- almirante no sabía que tan normal eran esos repentinos ataques tomando en cuenta que le tocó educar a Fate cuando esta ya contaba con 10 años y suficientes traumas de más.

"¿Crees que se quedará así para siempre?" La voz de la ahora rubia mayor sonó temerosa. "Digo, ha sido divertido, pero…"

"No te preocupes, todo se arreglará. Recuerda que tía Hayate está trabajando en eso y ade…" Un ruido seco y un grito impidieron que continuara dando razones. Amabas dejaron todo y salieron corriendo de la cocina hacia la sala en donde la pequeña Fate había improvisado un peculiar tobogán valiéndose de la mesa ratonera y las escaleras. La ahora rubia menor estaba casi a la altura de la puerta principal montada sobre la anteriormente mencionada mesa y por los rastros en la alfombra, el recorrido había sido muy… interesante. Entiéndase _interesante_ por: punto de partida el descanso de la escalera, pasando debajo del comedor y terminando en el recibidor. "FATE TESTAROSSA HARLLAOWN" Lindy no era una madre feliz.

"Te estuve llamando y no me hiciste caso." La chibi enforcer tenía el ceño fruncido, los brazos en jarra en la cadera y miraba a su madre como si fuera la causante de todos sus problemas. De pronto Lindy se sintió tan Precia Testarossa.

[…]

[…]

Signum y Reinforce regresaban al cuarto del _secuestrado_ después de tomar un pequeño almuerzo, iban tranquilas en un principio puesto que las cosas pintaban para largo; sin embargo unos gritos y golpes en contra de la puerta de dicha habitación hicieron que la líder los Wolkenritter se apresurara para llegar a destino.

"¡BASTA! ¡DÉJENME IR! ¡LES PROMETO QUE SERÉ BUEN CHICO!" Yuuno golpeaba con fuerza y la guardiana de la espada juraría que sus gritos podían escucharse hasta fuera del complejo.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" la pelirrosa abrió la puerta haciendo que el bibliotecario callera de bruces contra el suelo, de fondo se podía escuchar algunas canciones que fueron populares en el mundo llamado _Tierra_ por los nativos.

"¡SACAME DE AQUI!" El hurón se guindó del uniforme de Signum y siguió balbuceando algunas cosas que esta última no logró a comprender.

"Asunto resulto, Signum" Hayate salió detrás de él con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

"¿Pero qué…?"

"No te preocupes, solo necesite pasarle algunos vídeos."

"¿Vídeos?" Hayate se rió con ganas y le dio al botón de _play_ del control remoto que cargaba en una mano, de inmediato ciertos AMV de una página de internet muy famosa entre los terrícolas comenzaron a reproducirse. "Recuérdame mandarles mis agradecimientos a los usuarios _NuraMithlond_ y _WhiteGorrion_ sin ellos no hubiera sido posible."

"¿Eh?" Signum se encontraba totalmente perdida en la conversación.

"Nuestras capitanas tiene varios club de fans, digamos que ellas han elaborado vídeos muy interesantes, solo fueron necesarios algunos minutos demostrativos para que nuestro querido amigo hurón quisiera huir o suicidarse." La comandante rió de lo lindo mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro a su guardiana. "Ya está todo resuelto."

[…]

[…]

**Nota autor:** ¿Qué más puedo decir? Lamento mucho, MUCHO la demora; pero han sido demasiados factores: laborales, emocionales… esta 2011 no fue un año fácil para mí, dos personas de mi familia por poco y no celebran la navidad con nosotros. Muchas gracias a todos los que con sus REVIEWS me recordaban que seguían pendientes y ojala que pueda tener su perdón. Solo puedo desearles unas felices fiestas y confirmarles que esto ya se acaba porque se acaba.

Nos leemos luego:

Dana Haruno.


	9. Chapter 9

Teana Lanster es una cadete con potencial, eso nadie lo dudaba… salvo ella misma.

No es perfecta, obviamente tiene sus pequeños detalles, como su genio impulsivo, poca paciencia, testarudez y cierta tendencia al trastorno bipolar. Sin embargo no podemos hablar de sus defectos sin sacar a la luz sus virtudes tales como el compañerismo, nobleza, preocupación hacia los demás y sobre todo ganas de superarse constantemente. Tal vez fue esto último o su ingenuidad o ambas, pero justo ahora estaba dándose de topes contra la pared más cercana y maldiciendo su suerte.

Se deben de estar preguntando el motivo, pero no se preocupen, hay una respuesta… bastante lógica, razonable y para nada sacada debajo de mi manga.

Era un día normal en la unidad seis. El extremadamente intenso y sádico entrenamiento de la mañana acababa de terminar, aunque los reclutas habían percibido a su instructora más demoniaca que de costumbre, decidieron por su integridad física no hacer cuestionamiento alguno. Así pues, los cuatro novatos se encaminaron hacia las duchas para después ir por un buen merecido almuerzo… y fue ahí donde tomo una de las decisiones que la perseguirían el resto de sus días.

"¿Qué tal el día?" La teniente Signum les corto el paso con una sonrisa algo sospechosa en su rostro.

Una cosa llevo a otra y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, la joven pistolera ya estaba en la oficina de la capitana Harlaown que por el momento la guardiana de la espada utilizaba al estar supliendo a la enforcer. Ahí se le asignó lo que la pelirosa describió como _una oportunidad que se daba cada milenio _y luego remato con _si le cuentas a alguien de esta misión, tendremos que desaparecerte._

Y aun con aquella advertencia, Teana se sentía estúpidamente feliz, ¿Por qué? Bueno, no siempre te ponen en una misión especial siendo un insulso novato. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder presumirlo a los demás.

Pobre, pobre e ingenua Lanster.

"Por favor… Fate-san, creo que debería de bajarse y mejor jugamos otra cosa" La pistolera se encontraba en el techo del departamento que la familia Takamachi usaba temporalmente. Delante de ella, se encontraba una pequeña rubia con una toalla en el cuello a modo de capa y viendo fijamente hacia la calle que se podía observar con toda claridad desde esa altura.

"¡Quiero volar!" los ojitos rojos mostraban impaciencia.

"_Estamos buscando la manera de volverla a la normalidad… nos hemos dado cuenta que su mente poco a poco ha ido regresando hasta ser acorde a la edad que aparenta."_ La explicación de la teniente de la unidad relámpago retumbaba en su cabeza, recordándole que en esos momentos, Fate T. Harlaown no era precisamente alguien con quien se pudiera razonar.

Chibi- Fate tenía a Bardiche aferrado a sus manitas y Teana estaba segura que el dispositivo no dejaría que algo malo le pasara, pero aun así, no podía dejar que se ande aventando de un tercer piso cada que le diera la gana.

"Fate-san, regrese aquí… ¿No quería algo de helado? Podemos ir por..."

"¡No!" la niña se trepo a la orilla del techo y echó un rápido vistazo hacia abajo "¡Quiero volar!" Y sin más se aventó hacia el vacío con un grito de felicidad.

La cadete no supo cómo, pero su cuerpo reaccionó más rápido que su aturdida cabeza. En tres zancadas llegó hacia la orilla y brincó con el impulso suficiente para alcanzar al pequeño cuerpo que se precipitaba con los brazos abiertos y un grito que asemejaba algo así como "WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" La sostuvo y cubrió con su cuerpo, de todos modos, si algo le pasaba a Fate, Nanoha la mataría… sea como sea, estaba destinada a morir. Cerró los ojos y activo a su dispositivo, sin embargo Bardiche fue más rápido. Un escudo de energía amarilla las cubrió y tocaron el suelo de manera ligera.

Observó la cabecita amarrilla que tenía entre los brazos y juró que jamás tendría hijos.

"¡No es justo!" Fate pataleó y le golpeó el estomago haciendo un berrinche "¡Yo quería volar! ¡Tú no me dejaste! ¡Estás muy pesada para que Bardiche nos sostenga a las dos!" Tea la miró estupefacta, ¿Acababa de llamarla gorda?

Por todos los dioses, ¿Por qué no le dieron la misión a Subaru? Ella es como un Lego, la podían armar y desarmar sin mayor problema.

[…]

[…]

Las hojas de los antiguos y ahora carbonizados tomos temblaban gracias al pulso irregular de las manos de Nanoha. Si tan solo la biblioteca infinita se encontrara aun de pie, si tan solo Yuuno-kun estuviera en esos momentos ayudándola, si tan solo la base de datos aun fuera funcional, ella no tendría necesidad de seguir pasando hoja tras hoja.

La situación era desquiciante, hoy Fate no había querido comer nada que no fuera de color morado… según ella ahora era su nuevo color favorito. No hay necesidad de explicar que se comió su pan tostado con mermelada de fresa, huevos revueltos con jamón y se tomó su vaso de leche, solo porque Lindy negoció con ella. Nanoha no había tenido la paciencia y por poco la estrangula.

Debía de haber algo en esos libros que Yuuno heroicamente había salvado. Lo más seguro es que dentro del caos, hiciera todo lo posible por salvar la información clave, después de todo Yuuno-kun y Fate-chan eran buenos amigos. Sí, Nanoha reafirmo ese pensamiento y volvió a hojear tomo tras tomo.

"¿Has tenido suerte?" Lindy se sentó frente a ella y dejo caer cuatro tomos pesados, gruesos y también ahumados sobre la mesa. "Estos se ven interesantes…"

"Solo espero que no le este causando problemas a Tea…" La instructora suspiró y trató de poner su mejor cara.

"Todo saldrá bien. Fate nunca se ha rendido ante nada… y en dado caso de que algo saliera mal, ve el lado bueno, Vivio ya no te seguirá pidiendo un hermanito."

"Eso no es gracioso Lindy-san" cerró el libro que se encontraba leyendo y en un gesto de total desesperación lo aventó con saña hacia la pared más cercana "¡Nada de esto es gracioso!" se llevó las manos a la cabeza para después revolverse el cabello "¡No es justo! ¡No es justo!" Le dio un vistazo hacia donde había caído el pobre libro y sus ojos se aguaron, se levantó de un brinco y corrió hacia el tomo que había caído abierto cerca de la entrada de la sala. "Lo siento, lo siento tanto…" se agachó y lo abrazó en contra de su pecho "Yuuno-kun se sacrificó por esto y yo vengo a tirarlo como si no valiera nada, como si no valiera una vida." Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar y un sollozo se le escapó. Lindy suspiró de manera audible y se encaminó hacia ella.

"Todo estará bien…"

"No. Yuuno-kun posiblemente esté muerto, Fate-chan será una niña de ahora en adelante… a Suzuka y Arisa no puedo verlas a menos que tenga vacaciones largas, ¡Toda la gente que quiero ahora está lejos de mí!"

"Eso me ofende…" Las dos mujeres levantaron la vista hacia la puerta en donde Hayate se encontraba apoyada. Tenía el uniforme algo desarreglado y en su rostro se podía observar el cansancio "¿Podría significar que no me quieres? Y yo que te estimo tanto." Puso cara de víctima.

"¡Hayate-chan! No es lo que quería decir…"

"Sé que no lo querías decir…" se encaminó hacia la mesa en donde el resto de los libros estaba apilado. "Tengo noticias." Abrió su chaleco, se quito la corbata y desabrochó los botones del cuello de su camisa blanca. "¿Solo yo siento calor?"

"¿Han descubierto algo?" Nanoha llegó como rayo junto a la dueña del tomo nocturno.

"Tengo buenas y malas noticias."

"Me lo temía…"

"¿Cuál deseas escuchar primero?"

"Da igual, una está vinculada con la otra, así que, no importa cual digas primero, el resultado será el mismo."

"¿Desde cuándo eres tan coherente?"

"¡Solo dilo!" Hayate torció el gesto.

"Ya sabemos cómo es que Fate paso de _rubia sexy_ a _lolita_; sin embargo, la única persona que podría ayudarnos debido a su _experiencia_ es Yuuno..." La cobriza se sentó sobre la mesa y miró hacia la ventana, sus ojos se cristalizaron y tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de soltarse a llorar ahí mismo.

"Esto no puede estar pasando…" Miró con determinación a su amiga y Hayate pudo diferenciar el momento en que la mente de la instructora al fin cruzó el límite "¡TODO ES TU CULPA!" Se aventó en contra de la castaña.

"¿Qué…? ¡Nanoha suelta!" Hayate luchaba contra la fuerza descomunal que Nanoha aplicaba en contra de su cuello.

"¡Tú la enviaste a esa misión! ¡Es tu responsabilidad!"

"¡Basta!" Lindy trató de separarla del cuello de la comandante de la unidad seis en vano "¡No ganas nada matándola!"

"¡Satisfacción personal!"

"N-Nanoha, por todos los dioses… si me matas regresaré de la tumba y te haré la vida imposible."

"¡Ya me la has hecho imposible!" ambas estaban en el suelo forcejeando.

"¡Todavía podemos hacer algo! ¡Lo juro!" la presión en su cuello cedió, pero el demonio blanco aun la tenía bien sujeta.

"Habla, es tu última oportunidad."

"Es MUY probable que Yuuno se encuentre con vida."

"¿Cómo?"

"Rastreamos los restos de un portal… lo más seguro es que Yuuno pudiera transportarse a algún lugar antes de que todo se derrumbara." Nanoha la observaba con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión incrédula.

"Iré por él…"

"Signum y Vita ya fueron en su búsqueda… ¡Dios! ¿Por qué nunca me dejas terminar de hablar?" Se sentó aun con Nanoha sobre ella y le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

[…]

[…]

Signum y Yuuno se encontraban en un duelo de miradas. Hacía bastante tiempo que ninguno decía nada y la tensión en el laboratorio se podía cortar con un cuchillo… si es que no lo usaba uno en contra del otro.

"De acuerdo…" Fue Yuuno el que rompió el silencio. "La regresaré a la normalidad, con una condición."

"No estás en…"

"Sí, sí lo estoy. Estoy en toda la condición del mundo para poner mis reglas. La que necesita mi ayuda eres tú, yo no tengo nada que perder…" en medio de los dos se encontraba una curiosa gema de color naranja, lo suficientemente grande como para no poder abarcarse con el puño.

"Piensa bien lo que estás a punto de decir…"

"Lo he pensado muy bien." Se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada victoriosa "Quiero un cita."

"No eres mi tipo."

"¡No contigo! Con Nanoha… quiero una cita con Nanoha Takamachi." El silencio se volvió a hacer presente por un instante.

"¿Por qué sigues con esto?"

"Solo quiero una oportunidad. Deseo la oportunidad que merezco y que jamás me fue dada."

[…]

[…]

**N. A. **Y este es el penúltimo capítulo; así es, el que viene ya cierra por completo esta locura llamada "Quiero de regreso a mi novia."

Este capítulo tiene dedicatoria. Para una persona que fue muy especial para sus amigos y familiares, alguien que brilló con una luz increíble. Siempre tenía un chiste en la punta de la lengua, era necia, hiperactiva y no importaba la situación, no podías estar a su lado sin terminar riéndote a carcajadas… conviví con ella muy poco y sin embargo tengo suficientes anécdotas. Su corazón era gigantesco y su determinación y empeño es algo que no dejaré de admirar.

Sé que nos volveremos a topar cuando Dios así lo disponga, mientras tanto, que brille para ti la luz perpetua.

Y si ya llegaron hasta aquí, no sean despiadados y dejen un review para saber su opinión. Mi musa los ama y siempre anda pendiente de ustedes, aunque no lo crean se la pasa jalándome las orejas para que les responda.

Nos leemos luego:

Dana H.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, Yuuno lo admitía.

Fue desleal, deshonesto, chantajista, aprovechado, maniaco, incluso la desesperación afino su cinismo, pero nadie lo podía culpar, estaba completamente seguro de que cualquiera en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo y el que lo negara sería castigado por los dioses… existe un límite para la hipocresía.

Así que esa mañana no pudo evitar levantarse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aprovecharía que Fate aun estaba en revisión para salir a comer con Nanoha y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas y no habría poder humano, animal o divino que pudiera contra eso.

Cierto. Había hecho trampa hace dos días. Programó la lost logia para no solo devolver a la normalidad a Fate, sino que se dio la libertad de indicarle al artilugio que tenía todo el permiso de utilizar el link core de la enforcer _en caso_ de necesitar una fuente extra de mana… _bueno_, realmente le dijo que lo utilizara. Lo cual provocó que la rubia regresara a la normalidad _pero_ cayera noqueada.

La sonrisa se amplió.

El era lo máximo.

Estaba nervioso, lo admitía. Fue un verdadero problema vestirse, no solo porque su corbata favorita había resultado medio chamusqueada, sino porque no quería mostrarse demasiado formal; debía de verse bien, pero discreto y al mismo tiempo poder transmitirle a Nanoha lo que siempre le había querido decir: _Tú sabes que soy la mejor opción y haz descubierto que de verdad no te gustan las mujeres._

Y es que Yuuno tenía una teoría muy interesante respecto a eso, de hecho, era tan interesante que en un día de parranda con Chrono, el en ese entonces joven capitán lo había mirado con horror y juró que no dejaría a Amy acercarse demasiado a Hayate.

¿Qué teoría era? Simple. Algo que llamaron:

_El súper convertidor lésbico de Hayate._

Si Nanoha tenía todos los atributos para ser conocida como la as de ases o el demonio blanco; Hayate contaba con todo el perfil para ser considerada la comandante demonio, la reina del infierno o _la reina demonio sadomasoquista lava-cerebros convertidora de personas normales a zombies lésbicos_, sin embargo, como el nombre era en exceso largo, decidió dejarlo en "Hayate"

¿Qué cual es ese perfil?

¡Uff! ¿Por dónde empezar? Tal vez por el hecho de que toda su infancia fue un conejillo de indias para su amado _tío_ Graham; es decir, el señor dijo "¿Qué la nueva dueña del tomo de la oscuridad es una niña? No se preocupen, no sabe utilizarlo, no creo que haga nada hasta dentro de algunos años, ¿Por qué no en lugar de exterminarla y exponernos a que el tomo del mal vuelva a escoger amo, la dejamos crecer, vemos como todo evoluciona y en el momento justo la congelamos y la desterramos a una grieta en el espacio-tiempo? Es decir, de todos modos se va a morir…" ¿Qué tenía este señor en el cerebro? ¿Comida para gatos? Yuuno la hubiera congelado de una vez por todas apenas enterarse de que ella era la nueva ama.

Después cuando el _incidente _ocurrió, ¡Ah sí! Porque la TSAB todo clasificaba como incidentes, ¿ejemplo? El incidente Precia Testarossa. ¿Qué por poco y se destruye la continuidad en el espacio tiempo? ¿Qué jugó con tecnología prohibida y clono a su hija? ¡Ñah! No fue la gran cosa, es más a su hija-clon abrámosle todas las puertas para ser una gran oficial y al niño arqueólogo que busco la manera de detener todo, encerrémoslo en una biblioteca infinita con olor a hongos y dejarlo sin vida social… bueno, el caso es; que después del incidente del tomo nocturno, a pesar de que Hayate no fue más que un conejillo de indias, le tocó pagar una buena penitencia, ¿Y Graham? Bien, gracias por preguntar. Está en la tierra en una casa de retiro. Aunque bueno, no es como si la comandante/mapache no fuera astuta, encontró la forma de escalar hasta donde está hoy en día. Yuuno sospechaba de sus métodos, algún día la convencería de revelarle ese secreto, pero no sería pronto, por el momento estaba muy ocupado buscando que ponerse.

"Bien, sé que hemos esperado esto por mucho tiempo, pero Yuuno, la prudencia nos dice que no podemos atacar de frente" Sí, estaba hablando consigo mismo mientras terminaba de arreglarse delante del espejo. "Hoy algo familiar, mañana un detalle más intimo y pasado mañana _¡Adiós Fate!_"

[…]

[…]

"¡Eres una traidora!" Hayate sostenía a Fate lo mejor que podía "¡Una maldita y sucia traidora! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡A mí! ¿Ya se te olvido quien cubre tu traicionero trasero cuando estamos de misión?" La rubia al ser más alta que la comandante, estaba logrando su objetivo de soltarse por completo del agarre. Signum a unos metros de ellas miraba de manera nerviosa hacia la capitana de la unidad relámpago.

"¡Fate, por todos los dioses!" Hayate ya sentía un dolor en los ligamentos de sus brazos "¡Prometiste guardar la calma!"

"¡Oh, pero si estoy calmada!" pataleo con fuerza tratando de golpear a Hayate o Signum o a quien sea que entrara en su rango "¡Bardiche! ¿Dónde está mi dispositivo? ¡Yo te mato… lo juro!" miro amenazadoramente a la guardiana de la espada. "¡Nanoha! ¡NANOHA!"

"Hace media hora que salió de la unidad, Fate. No importa cuánto le llames. Tranquilízate, solo es una cita estúpida." Ante lo dicho por la castaña, la enforcer solo enloqueció más, gritó, pataleó e incluso la mordió "Y se supone que la loca es Nanoha… Fate, esto es una orden, si no te calmas…"

"¡Metete esa orden por el…!" No pudo aclarar hacia que parte de su anatomía Yagami debía de meterse su orden, porque ante un gesto de esta, casi todos los presentes en ese cuarto de la enfermería la taclearon dejándola tirada en el suelo debajo de casi media unidad seis.

"Bien, creo que ahora sí podemos hablar con calma…" Hayate era la que se encontraba justo encima de ella. "Entiende que no tuvimos opción… ¡Rayos Shamal, debes dejar de cenar tan pesado!" la medico no dijo nada, solo la miró con resentimiento.

"Erio, Caro, les ordeno que se quiten de encima" Fate se removió un poco para poder mirar directamente hacia los ojos de los niños que encumbraban esa extraña montaña de gente.

"Lo siento Fate-san, pero la Comandante Hayate nos dijo que…"

"¡Bajen ahora mismo o los vendo al mercado de tratas! Juro que los vendo, ¡Si no se bajan mañana mismo estarán en alguna nave camino a no sé donde!" Ambos cadetes la vieron con algo de miedo "No estoy jugando, ¿No se les hace extraño que aunque tengo muchos protegidos, solo se conocen entre ustedes? ¡Así es! Los que se portan mal son vendidos, ¿Cómo creen que compre mi deportivo? ¿Trabajando? ¡Jah! Con lo tacaña que es Hayate nunca lo hubiera logrado." Todos quedaron en silencio… en un profundo y desconcertante silencio.

"Testarossa, no estás razonando…" Signum al fin se atrevió a abrir la boca.

"¡Calla! No tienes derecho a hablar, ¡Maldita sea, que se bajen les digo!" Ahora no solo miraba mal a sus protegidos, sino también a Subaru, Teana, Vita, Shamal y Shari. "Es delito grave atentar contra un oficial de la TSAB" se removió de nuevo consiguiendo quedar boca abajo a pesar de las quejas de Hayate que ya comenzaba a entumirse. "E-Esto no me detendrá" comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo con todo y la montaña de gente sobre su espalda. Signum estaba impresionada, debía de admitir que la rubia era persistente.

"¿En serio nos va a vender?" Caro tenía los ojos llorosos.

"¡Aquí nadie va a vender a nadie!" Hayate trataba de agarrarse de algún lado para impedir el lento pero constante avanzar de su enforcer. "Fate Testarossa Harlaown, si no te comportas, juro que te quito la licencia de conducir."

[…]

[…]

A Vivio le caía bien tío Yuuno. Era algo raro; por momentos se reía solo y su ropa olía a viejo, pero era agradable y siempre que caía de visita en su casa le llevaba un regalo o _un pobre intento por comprarte_ como le respondía su Fate-mama al ver el dulce o algún pequeño detalle que su tío le obsequiaba.

No sabía porque su rubia madre y su tío parecían llevarse mal. Nunca los había visto pelear, pero cuando estaban en el mismo espacio se podía sentir la tensión y los mal disimulados intentos por lograr _accidentes_. Una vez recordaba a tío Yuuno agregando sal al té de Fate-mama y posteriormente, Fate-mama metió el pie logrando que su tío cayera por las escaleras… cuando Nanoha-mama había saltado del susto preguntando qué pasaba, la rubia mayor había dicho "_un accidente, amor, un desafortunado accidente_"

La ocasión más reciente había sido la navidad pasada. En un intercambio de regalos a su Fate-mama le tocó obsequiarle algo al tío Yuuno. Nanoha-mama dijo que ella podía ayudarla a conseguir el dichoso regalo, después de todo, ella conocía al tío desde hacía mucho tiempo y tenía una idea de sus gustos. Fate-mama le había sonreído y contesto algo como "_No te preocupes amor, creo saber que le gustaría_" ¿El regalo? Ella no lo vio, pero cuando la enforcer principal de la unidad seis encontró en su oficina una bolsa repleta de excremento de perro, también encontró una nota que decía "_Gracias por la arena para gatos_"

Nunca los había visto pelear o discutir, siempre eran _pequeños accidentes _o _inocentes bromas_.

"¿Vivio-chan?" La pequeña vio a su Nanona-mama que la observaba divertida "¿Pasa algo? Tío Yuuno lleva rato preguntándote si quería ir a los juegos con los demás niños."

"¿Juegos?"

"Sí, ahí hay unos y veo que hay bastantes niños, tal vez podrías hacer nuevos amigos" el bibliotecario le sonreía con simpatía "Parece que la pequeña andaba volando, igual a su madre, siempre con la mente en las nubes" le guiñó el ojo a Nanoha que se rascó la cabeza algo avergonzada por la observación.

"Lo siento, tío Yuuno, pero pensaba en Fate-mama." La mirada de Yuuno se oscureció por un instante. "Pero tienes razón, aprovecharé para hacer nuevos amigos" se levantó como resorte de la mesa en donde estaban comiendo unos helados y corrió hacia el área infantil.

"Sé que ya te he dicho esto muchas veces, pero muchas gracias por ayudar a Fate-chan" La instructora le sonrió sinceramente agradecida. "Ya nos estaba preocupando, ¿Te conté lo que le hizo a Teana?" El rubio sonrió con pesar. "Cuando fuimos por ella al departamento, parecía que un huracán morado había pasado por todo el lugar… pintura fresca y seca, todo desperdigado por el piso, las cortinas algo chamusqueadas, Tea nos contaría que Fate-chan en un arranque de ira mando a Bardiche para quemarlas, porque no eran moradas; Bardiche es un dispositivo sensato, pero no puede negarse a las ordenes de su usuaria. Al principio ella actuaba normal, estaba algo desconcertada por lo ocurrido, pero era mi Fate-chan" Yuuno sintió como su pecho se retorcía "Luego de unos días, se convirtió en un monstruo caprichoso y amante del morado. Yo también la pase mal, no solo por Fate-chan, sino también por Yuuno-kun."

"También tuve miedo… no sabía si volvería a respirar aire puro o si viviría siendo torturado por una mujer horrorosa de cabellos extraños."

"¿Eh?"

"Nada, nada, yo me entiendo." Agitó una de sus manos restándole importancia a lo dicho.

"¿Sabes? Por un momento creí que no volvería a verte… eso hizo que me diera cuenta de algunas cosas"

"¿En serio?" La sonrisa de Yuuno fue amplia "¡Yo también! Hay muchas cosas que quiero decirte…"

"Sí" asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza "Eres mi mejor amigo, si algo llegara a pasarte… fue gracias a ti que entre al mundo de la magia y debido a eso pude conocer a Fate-chan y los demás. No sé si te he agradecido alguna vez por ello." Y la sonrisa se fue al traste. "Fue MUY malo tener a Fate-chan así… pero ya todo está bien. Fate-chan regresó con nosotras y tú resultaste fuera de peligro, con uno que otro moretón, pero estás a salvo. Podrás regresar a tu vida normal dentro de poco. Estoy pensando en tomarme unos días libres, podríamos ir las tres a algún lugar bonito a pasar el rato, hace mucho que no tenemos vacaciones familiares. Estoy segura que Hayate se nos unirá algunos días, si quieres puedes ir con ella, sabes que eres bienvenido."

"No, lo que… yo… quiero decirte que te quiero, que necesito que formes parte de mi vida para siempre" ¿Era solo él o hacía demasiado calor? La cobriza lo observó unos instantes antes de soltar una risita.

"Eres un tonto, yo también te quiero y ya formo parte de tu vida, al igual que Fate-chan, Vivio-chan, Hayate-chan y todos los demás." Los ojos azules centellaron con ternura "Eres importante para mucha gente Yuuno-kun" giró un momento y saludo a Vivio animadamente.

"¡No me estás entendiendo!" Yuuno se quitó las gafas y se revolvió alterado el cabello "¡Yo te…!

"¿VISTE ESO?" Nanoha no le había estado prestando atención, tenía a Vivio en su campo visual, la cual jugaba de lo más divertida con dos niños. "Ya hizo nuevos amiguitos, Fate-chan se sentiría orgullosa cuando le cuente, siempre dice que es importante que Vivio-chan conviva con niños de su edad, ya sabes, en la unidad están Karo y Erio, pero no es lo mismo. Además de que queremos que crezca lo más normal posible, no saturarla con asuntos mágicos antes de tiempo… ¿Te conté que Fate-chan y Vivio-chan no congeniaron mucho estos días? Fate-chan parecía tener más pilas que Vivio-chan y eso ocasionó una que otra pelea, incluso tuve que esconder algunos juguetes para que nadie se peleara."

Yuuno se levantó de la mesa para sorpresa de Nanoha. La miró de una manera en que la instructora no supo interpretar. "¿Te parece si damos una vuelta por el parque?" la instructora amplio la sonrisa, Yuuno siempre había sido muy atento. Era un buen sujeto.

"Claro, a Vivio-chan le fascina ir, cada que Fate-chan tiene día libre vamos las tres."

"Pensándolo mejor, creo que hay un nuevo circo."

"Eso me recuerda la primera vez que llevamos a Vivio-chan al circo. Quedó maravillada, de hecho la foto que tiene Fate-chan en su oficina es de aquella vez." Esto era una maldita broma.

"De acuerdo, Nanoha necesito que te concentres" sujetó firmemente los hombros de la instructora y la miró seriamente a los ojos "¿Existe algún lugar a donde no hayas ido con Fate Testarossa?"

[…]

[…]

Hayate bufó. No sabía explicar cómo, realmente no, pero a pesar de que Fate tenía sobre sí a más de ocho personas, (algunos oficiales se anexaron a la montaña por pura diversión) seguía arrastrándose por el suelo y ya había llegado hasta la salida de las oficinas. La castaña ya tenía dolor de espalda y es que sobre ella estaba Shamal y sobre Shamal, Teanna y luego Subaru, Shari, Erio, dos oficiales que en su vida había visto, pero que por lo aparentemente pertenecían a la unidad, Vita, Caro e incluso Rein, ¿Hasta cuando Fate seguiría con ese estúpido comportamiento? Al lado de la tortuga Testarossa, Signum caminaba con paso lento y de vez en cuando trataba de calmar a su capitana; algunos otros hacían valla a los costados y ponían marcas cada metro al tiempo que vitoreaban a la enfrocer… incluso ya habían apuestas de cuantos metros más avanzaría.

"¿Fate-mama?" la mirada de la rubia que había estado concentrada en la línea roja que marcaba el siguiente metro, se disparó hacia arriba para poder encontrarse con una Vivio por completo sorprendida. "¿Qué hacen, están jugando? ¡Yo también juego!"

"N-No, Vivio…" pero fue muy tarde, la niña brincó para quedar encima de Caro, Rein tuvo el tino de levantarse a tiempo. "V-Vivio, amor… ba-bajate."

"¿Qué se supone que es esto?" Nanoha se acercó junto con Yuuno, el cual tenía una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, tenía que tomarle una foto a todo esto.

"¡Nanoha!" Fate se sacudió con fuerza logrando tirar a algunos de la torre. Los demás decidieron que ya no había caso y se bajaron uno a uno, dejando a la enforcer y a Hayate en el suelo. "Hayate, ya te puedes quitar"

"Eso intento, pero mi cuerpo no responde… creo que he vuelto a quedar paralitica y eso no es gracioso." Nanoha no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y ayudó a su amiga a levantarse, para después ser sostén de una pulverizada Fate.

"¿A qué jugaban?" le preguntó a su novia con una sonrisa brillante. Estaba feliz de verla de nuevo en su tamaño estándar.

"Ya no importa…" la mirada rubí estaba estacionada sobre Yuuno. "¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde?" le pregunto con falsa amabilidad.

"De maravilla…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ok, ¿Qué les parece si vamos todos a comer algo?" Hayate abrazó a Yuuno como si fuera su mejor amigo en todo el universo. Algunas sonrisas nerviosas se dejaron escuchar, nadie quería derramamiento de sangre en los pasillos y si no rompían los ánimos, pronto habría batalla de rubios; así que comenzaron a encaminarse hacia el comedor, mientras soltaban algún chiste.

Nanoha se mantenía con la mano sujeta a la de Fate. Nadie podía ser más feliz que ella en estos momentos. La enforcer por su parte tenía una sonrisa triunfal y de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada burlesca a Yuuno al tiempo que besaba la mano de la cobriza.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, no tardo mucho antes de que los platos estuvieran llenos, los vasos rebosantes y los cubiertos sonando mientras se cortaban las piezas de carne. El ambiente era tranquilo o al menos lo fue hasta que _casi _todos se dieron cuenta que faltaban dos personas: Yuuno y Fate. Hayate tuvo que controlar sus ganas de darse un golpe, ¿En qué momento los perdió de vista? Estaba a punto de levantarse y escanear todo el lugar en busca de sangre, pero Fate entró por una de las puertas laterales acompañada por Alto, ambas sonreían y la rubia se secaba las manos con una toalla pequeña.

"¿Dónde estabas?" La pregunta fue directa.

"Fui a lavarme las manos, me encontré a Alto en el baño, ¿Pasa algo?" Hayate agudizó la mirada dejando ver sus sospechas.

"¿Sabes donde fue Yuuno?"

"¿Yuuno?" Fate miró hacia donde se suponía que el bibliotecario estaba sentado, (frente a Nanoha) pero el lugar estaba vacío. "Ni idea, a lo mejor igual fue al baño." Los ojos de la rubia se mostraba inocentes, pero Hayate sabía que tratándose de esos dos, no podía irse con las apariencias.

"¿Segura?"

"¿Y cómo quieres que lo esté? Si decidió ir al baño o al fin suicidarse no es asunto mío. "

[…]

[…]

Hayate se había quedado hasta tarde, aún había papeleo que terminar. Teóricamente Fate debería de estar haciendo ese papeleo, pero Nanoha no había disimulado para nada la necesidad de tener a la rubia amarrada a su cama; por tanto y tomando en cuenta que parte de todo este embrollo había sido su culpa o eso es lo que la instructora no paro de gritarle, ahí estaba, a deshoras de la madrugada escribiendo y firmando. Se preparó una taza de café, se quitó los zapatos, desabrochó su saco y decidió que trataría de hacer el trabajo con la mayor de las comodidades, después de todo, era la única que quedaba en todo el edificio.

En eso estaba, cuando sin querer tiró su taza de café mojando algunos papeles y llenando de astillas la alfombra.

"Genial… solo esto faltaba" se levantó y fue al almacén de mantenimiento por algo para limpiar el desastre. Caminó por el oscuro y tétrico pasillo recordando mandar a poner más focos por esa parte. Quiso abrir la puerta de dicho almacén una vez habiendo llegado, pero se topo con que tenía llave; eso era extraño, nunca se cerraba con llave. Sin dar mayor importancia saco su llavero y luego de casi media hora probando llave tras llave, encontró la que abría la maldita puerta. Prendió el foco y por poco y se orina del susto.

"¿Yuuno?" el bibliotecario estaba amarrado desnudo, con una extraña pelota roja en su boca y un letrero colgando en su cuello que decía: _Hola, soy Yuuno tu nuevo esclavo sexual… me gusta lo salvaje, tómame ya._

La comandante de la unidad móvil seis tuvo sentimientos encontrados al verlo ahí, primero se enojó, pero después no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada limpia. Estos dos, nunca aprendían. Tomó el trapeador, la escoba, el recogedor, le dijo adiós a Yuuno, apagó la luz y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

"Niños, si no fuera porque ambos están derrapando por Nanoha, pensaría que lo suyo es una extraña tensión sexual."

**FIN**

[…]

[…]

**N.A.:** Sí, así termina este monstruo que me tomo casi dos años. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas, por poner la historia en sus favoritos, incluso por poner a esta su servidora dentro de sus autores favoritos, cosa que no deja de sorprenderme cada que lo veo. A lo largo de este fic, pase por demasiadas cosas, muchas aventuras, muchas desventuras, para mí, leerlo es todo un cofre de recuerdos.

Esta es la primera de mis historias que leo y provoca que me ría a carcajadas. Me divertí mucho escribiéndola, imaginando las situaciones y sacando los diálogos. Muchas gracias de nuevo por seguirla, por darle la oportunidad.

Nos leemos luego

Dana H.

P.D. En donde acabaron su cita Yuuno y Nanoha es probable que lo suba como un shot en "de delirios, regaños y enfermedades", pero no prometo mucho XD


End file.
